i'm not a girl !
by Ichigo Squirrel
Summary: [UPDATE]Apakah yg terjadi ketika sebuah kutukan menimpa sasuke,dan merubahnya menjadi seorang-tunggu, sasuke jadi perempuan? " Kau harus mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu dari pria yang benar-benar mencintaimu"/" JAUHKAN BENDA LAKNAT ITU DARIKU DOBE! AKU TIDAK INGIN ORGAN PERNAFASANKU HANCUR KARENA BENDA ITU!"/" aku masih normal. Mana mungkin aku mau dengan wanita jadi-jadian sepertimu"
1. prolouge

Title : I'm not a girl! –prolouge-

Pairing: SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Naru hanya milik om masashi kishimoto~

Prolouge

Aku adalah Namikaze Naruto, 17 tahun. Sejauh ini aku masih tenggelam dalam kebosananku sendiri. Teman-temanku yang lainnya masih sibuk mengobrol, dan beberapa memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar. Sama seperti biasanya. Tak ada yang menarik. Guru-guru bodoh itu tampaknya masih meragukan kemampuanku dalam teori-teori bodoh ini, aku sudah tidak butuh pelajaran-pelajaran yang setiap hari mereka cekoki padaku, aku tidak perlu meningkatkan prestasi akademik-ku, karena aku sudah cukup terkenal dengan prestasiku sebagai kapten tim basket di sekolahku. Mereka—khususnya para fans-ku sudah sangat bersimpati kepada kemampuan, dan talentaku yang tak terbatas.

" Ya, Namikaze-kun, bisakah kau kerjakan soal nomor dua di depan ?" Pinta sensei. Oh god !

" Hey, Naruto tunggu apa lagi ? Ayo cepat ke depan !" Seru sensei—sepertinya sudah mulai menyadari bahwa aku tak memerhatikan pelajarannya. Aku memutar bola mataku. Dengan malas aku berjalan ke depan kelas, " Hai, sensei.."

Soal bodoh ini akan kukerjakan seadanya. Toh sekalipun salah, aku tetap akan menjadi pusat perhatian sekolah.

Uchiha Sasuke, 17 tahun. Aku pindah ke Tokyo atas dasar pekerjaan orang tuaku, yang memaksaku untuk pindah kemari, Shizuoka adalah kota tempatku berasal. Prestasi akademik dan non akademikku bisa dibilang lumayan bagus, aku selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama di kelasku, dan mendapatkan juara satu umum di sekolah lamaku. Dan sekarang aku sedang mengikuti tes untuk memasuki Konoha Gakuen, sekolah elit yang sangat terkenal di Tokyo, bahkan Jepang, atau mungkin dunia ?

" Uchiha-kun, apa anda telah selesai mengisi formulirnya ?" Tanya seorang lelaki di hadapanku, yang tak lain adalah kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen. " Ne, sensei.."

" Baiklah kalau begitu, kita mulai saja wawancaranya ,"

" Naruto.. Bagaimana dengan pertandingannya ?" tanya seorang gadis dengan postur tubuh yang ideal untuk seorang wanita. Angin menyibakkan helaian surai berwarna pink mencolok miliknya. Manik emerald miliknya menatap lelaki yang dipanggilnya Naruto.

" Seperti biasa hehe—" jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum kecil.

" Seharusnya kau tidak usah bertanya padanya, Sakura-chan.." kata seorang gadis lain, dengan postur yang lebih pendek. Ia menyibakkan rambut pirang mentah miliknya. " Sudah jelas-jelas Naruto-kun itu kapten tim basket sekolah kita, tentu pasti ia memenangkan pertandingan—semua lawan yang menghadapi Naruto-kun, pasti kalah.." lanjutnya lagi.

" Uwaaah Naruto memang benar-benar hebat ! Itu baru namanya semangat muda !" Seru pria dengan penampilan yang sangat aneh.

" Seharusnya kau mentransfer isi semua bakatmu padaku, Naruto.." kata seorang lelaki jangkung di belakangnya. " Hh.. Memangnya kau punya uang berapa banyak untuk mentransfer semua bakatku padamu, Sai ?" Naruto menyeringai.

" Akan kuberikan sebagian saham ayahku yang berada di Swiss.." ucap Sai, sembari tertawa.

" Harta ayahmu tak pernah sebanding dengan otak yang ku—"

BRUUUGGHH

" Ouch.. Hey, bisakah kau lihat orang yang berada di hadapanmu ?!" umpat Naruto, sembari mengenggam uluran tangan dari Sai.

" Naruto, daijobu ?" tanya Sakura. " Ya, tak apa ," jawab Naruto. " Hey kau.. Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya, apa kau murid baru ?"

" Apa kau perlu tahu ? Dan kukataan maaf untuk kejadian tadi ," kata lelaki berpostur tubuh sangat sempurna untuk seorang lelaki. Para murid lainnya hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan mata yang terbelalak. Dan lelaki itu pun segera pergi dari hadapan Naruto, dan teman-temannya.

" Tidak kusangka, dia lebih keren dan tampan daripada yang diceritakan orang-orang ," ucap seorang gadis bersurai pirang.

" Jadi dia adalah anak baru yang dibicarakan oleh para murid , ya.. Inoo-chan.." kata Sakura.

" Un ," Inoo mengangguk. " Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia bisa dibilang adalah salah satu dari anak-anak yang genius, yang bisa masuk Konoha Gakuen. Aku dengar dia selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama, dan juara umum di sekolah lamanya ," jelas Inoo.

" Wow Ino-chan, sepertinya kau mengetahui banyak tentangnya ya ?" Ucap lelaki dengan penampilan aneh.

" Uchiha Sasuke ? Akan kuingat.." Naruto bergumam pelan.

" Hati-hati, Naruto, bisa-bisa dia merebut semua fansmu dan menggeser kepopuleranmu.." ucap Sai sembari tertawa kecil. Naruto memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada Sai, dan segera berjalan pergi dari teman-temannya.

Naruto menengadahkan pandangannya pada langit. Bosan. Lagi-lagi itulah kata-kata yang terngiang-ngiang dalam pikiran Naruto.

Sejauh ini sensei masih sibuk berbicara di depan, dan para murid lainnya hanya sibuk memperhatikan pada sang guru tentu saja, terkecuali Naruto yang sibuk memandangi pemandangan diluar. "Hh.." desahnya pelan, dan kembali berusaha memfokuskan diri untuk memperhatikan guru di depan.

" Ah, baiklah.. Langsung saja, kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Shizuoka, baiklah Uchiha-kun, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu.." kata sensei di depan. Seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung ini segera memasuki kelas. Tatapannya begitu dingin, tanpa senyum yang tersungging dari bibir tipisnya sekalipun. Naruto membelakkan matanya. " Anak yang tadi.."

" Uchiha Sasuke-desu. Yoroshiku onegaimasu ," ucapnya singkat. " Ah, ne.. Uchiha-kun, silahkan duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di belakang ," ucap sensei, dan Sasuke pun segera berjalan dan duduk di kursi belakang. " Mari kita mulai pelajarannya ," lanjut sensei.

" Naruto.. Psstt.. Naruto.." panggil seorang lelaki yang berada di belakang Naruto. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, menuju ke sumber suara. " Anak yang tadi.." lanjutnya.

" Aku tahu.." Naruto menyeringai. " Aku akan membuat pelajaran padanya, karena telah menabrakku tadi, dan mempermalukanku di hadapan semua orang. Pegang kata-kataku, aku pasti akan membalas perbuatannya padaku .."


	2. Chapter 1

Title : I'm not a girl!

Pairing : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Naru punya Masashi

Warning ! NO YAOI (tapi tetep aja SasuNaru XD)

Chapter 1

"AAAAAAAAA! ITU SASUKE-KUN !" Seru para gadis yang tampak begitu histeris ketika sebuah mobil sport hitam mewah berhenti di area parkir sekolah. Mereka tak henti-hentinya menyeru-nyerukan nama 'Sasuke' yang seolah adalah bintang yang paling bersinar di sekolah itu.

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi jenjang—sangat proporsional bagi seorang laki-laki—dengan wajah putih pucat bak porselen keluar dari mobil itu. Wajahnya dingin, dengan dagu yang terangkat, mencerminkan sosok yang angkuh namun dapat menghipnotis siapapun yang menatap binar wajahnya. Netra hitam sekelam langit malam yang tak berbintang miliknya menatap orang-orang dingin. Angin seolah ingin memperdalam suasana, menyibakkan helaian-helaian surai hitam kebiruan melawan gravitasi yang begitu berkilau indah.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah motor ninja berwarna merah berhenti tepat di samping mobil sport milik Sasuke. Seketika gadis-gadis lainnya pun berteriak tak kalah histerisnya dengan fans Sasuke. " AAAAAAAAA! NARUTO-KUN !"

" AAAAAAAAAAAA! Benar-benar sungguh pemandangan yang begitu membuat hatiku terpana., Sasuke-kun dan Chinen-kun~ Huaaah !" Teriak salah satu gadis, sebelum ia jatuh pingsan, entah dengan alasan apa.

Seorang lelaki melepaskan helm merah yang senada dengan motornya dengan cepat. Angin berhembus menyibakkan surai pirang secerah matahari milik lelaki yang diteriaki 'Naruto-kun' itu. Manik sapphire secerah langit biru tanpa awan yang indah miliknya telah menangkap sesosok lelaki yang kurang—ah bahkan mungkin amat sangat tidak disukainya. Ya. Siapa lagi lelaki yang ada disana selain dirnya dan, Uchiha Sasuke..

Kali ini atmosfer di tempat itu terasa begitu berbeda. Aura membunuh dan ingin saling menjatuhkan tiba-tiba menyeruak dari kedua sosok yang selalu menjadi sorotan para gadis di sekolah itu. Lelaki pemilik kulit kecoklatan yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, dan satunya lagi bernama Uchiha Sasuke saling melemparkan 'death glare' terbaiknya satu sama lain.

" Menyingkir dari sana pecundang, kau menghalangi jalanku !" Ucap Naruto sarkasme.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, " Bisakah kau bicara lebih sopan, baka? Kau bersikap seolah kau bukanlah orang berpendidikan. Bisa kau lihat disini, siapa yg menghalangi jalanku? Kau ! Aku sudah sampai duluan disini, dan kau menghalangi jalanku dengan motor sialanmu itu !" Ucapnya tak kalah sengit.

" Apa? Kau sebut aku baka ?!"

" Ya, apa kurang jelas bagimu ? Manusia sok pintar ?"

" Seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu padamu, pangeran sempurna ! Katakan itu sekali lagi !"

" Kita lihat siapa yang benar-benar bodoh disini ," Ucap Sasuke ketus sembari menyeringai.

" Kau !"

TENG..

TENG..

TENG..

Untungnya suasana itu tak bertahan lama, tepat setelah bel sekolah berbunyi. Mereka pun segera menyingkir dari sana, sebelum hal buruk terjadi, sama seperti biasanya.

" Sasuke-kun, aku kurang mengerti pada bagian ini.. Bisakah kau menjelaskannya padaku?" tanya seorang gadis pemilik manik lavender, dengan buku-buku yang bertumpukan di pangkuannya.

" Kau tidak melihat aku sedang sibuk ?" Ucap Sasuke ketus, ia mengenakan head-set nya dan men-stel lagunya kencang-kencang.

" Be—begitu yah, maaf telah mengganggu.." Ucap gadis itu—kecewa. Ia segera berjalan keluar dari kelas itu.

" Hoy Sasuke !" Panggil seorang murid gempal. " Kau mendapat hadiah ini dan kue ini, dari gadis-gadis yang berada disana. Sepertinya mereka baru saja dari kelas memasak.." Lelaki itu menunjuk pada segerombolan gadis yang sedang memandangnya dari koridor dengan tatapan yang beragam, entah itu berbinar, senang, terharu, dan terkesima.

" Tch ," Sasuke segera membuang wajahnya. " Ambil saja untukmu, Chouji.."

" Tapi—gadis-gadis itu akan membunuhku jika kau tidak mengambil ini !" Serunya. " Kau bisa lihat lokerku ?! Itu sudah penuh oleh benda-benda berwarna pink menjijikan itu ! Aku bahkan tidak ingin mencium bau kue-nya sekali pun ," Ucap Sasuke ketus.

" Ya aku sih tidak masalah jika kau memberikan kue ini padaku, tapi kado-kado dan bingkisannya—"

" Taruh saja di pojok kelas, nanti aku akan membawanya. Dan kuenya kau bisa makan itu ,"

" Benarkah ?! Arigatou !" Seru Chouji. " Aku belum pernah makan cake strawberry seindah ini!"

" Ya ya ya ! Pergilah Chouji, kau sangat menganggu !" Ucapnya sembari memalingkan wajah, ia hanya menatap langit kebiruan di luar sana.

" Suke—" Panggil seorang lelaki jangkung bersurai putih yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di depan meja duduknya.

" Mengapa orang-orang senang sekali menginterupsi ketenanganku ?"

" Kau berlebihan Sasuke—" Ucap lelaki itu, " Lihat itu ," Tunjuk lelaki jangkung yang itu, pada segerombolan gadis di bawah sana.

"AAAAAAAAA! ITU SASUKE-KUN !"

" SASUKE-KUN ! LIHAT KEMARI!"

" AAAAAAAA! SASUKE-KUN MELIHATKU !"

" TIDAK BODOH ! DIA SEDANG MELIHATKU !"

" SASUKE-KUN ! AKU SANGAT MENYUKAIMU !"

" AAAAAA ! SASUKE-KUN KAU BEGITU MANIS ! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU !"

" Astaga Suigetsu, mereka benar-benar meracuni pikiranku. Mereka selalu membuat keributan disana, kau tahu ?" Ucap Sasuke seolah telah putus asa.

" Suke, telingaku sudah nyaris tuli mendengar semua fansmu berteriak seperti itu setiap hari. Apa mereka tidak bosan berteriak tanpa sedikitpun respon darimu ?"

" Hn, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka sebenarnya ,"

" Kau memiliki banyak talenta yang tidak dimiliki oleh murid laki-laki lain Sasuke. Belum lagi kau murid yang cerdas, Wajahmu juga cukup tampan, kau juga keren. Walaupun tak pernah sekeren aku ! Hahaha.." Lelaki yang dipanggil Suigetsu itu terkekeh pelan, namun segera terhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa sahabatnya yang satu ini telah melemparkan 'death glare' padanya.

" Well Suke, kau yakin tidak akan mengatakan sepatah atau dua patah kata pada fans-fans-mu itu ?" Tanya Suigetsu sembari terkekeh lagi.

" Tch, just shut the fuck up, Suigetsu ! And stop calling me 'Suke' !" Ucapnya sembari mengeluarkan death glare terbaiknya pada Suigetsu. Namun Suigetsu yang telah terbiasa menatap tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke, hanya bisa tertawa keras.

" Hoy Sasuke !" Panggil seorang lelaki berbadan besar dengan rambut berwarna jingga. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki itu, " Ada apa, Juugo ?"

" Sampai kapan kau akan mengabaikan Karin, Sasuke ? Dia itu gadis yang lumayan loh, apalagi dia sangat populer—"

" Aku tidak suka dengan si maniak merah itu ,"

" Memangnya kau tidak kasihan padanya, Suke ? Dia sampai mengemis-ngemis cinta darimu loh ! Hahaha !" Tambah Suigetsu.

" Shut up Sui ! Sudah kukatakan berhenti memanggilku 'Suke' !" Seru Sasuke, " Dimana dia sekarang ?"

" Siapa ? Karin maksudmu ?" Tanya lelaki yang dipanggil Juugo itu.

" Hn ,"

" Dia berada di perpustakaan. Menunggumu—"

Sasuke segera bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya, ia berjalan menuju keluar kelas. " Hey, kau mau kemana ?"

" Perpustakaan ," Jawab Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun menghentikan langkahnya, apalagi berbalik ke belakang.

" Bagus sekali Sasuke ! Aku ingin melihat apa yang akan kau lakukan pada gadis itu !" Ucap Suigetsu bersemangat sembari mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, " Oy Juugo, kau tidak mau ikut ?"

" Tidak, aku ada urusan dengan Ino ,"

" Ya sudah ,"

" Hey Sasuke-kun !" Sapa Karin.

" Hn ,"

" Kemana perginya fans-fansmu itu ?"

" Sudahlah mereka tak penting ," kata Sasuke dingin. " Langsung saja, untuk apa kau menungguku disini ?"

" Sebenarnya aku—"

" Karin-chan !" Seru seorang pemuda blonde, ia pun berlari mendekati Karin.

' Tch, bocah itu ' batin Sasuke.

' Tch, si muka tembok itu lagi ' batin Naruto.

" Kau!" Mereka berdua langsung memanggil bersamaan. Aura di sekitarnya pun berubah seketika. Mereka berdua saling memberikan 'Death Glare'nya satu sama lain.

" Mau apa kau di sini ?!" Tanya Naruto ketus.

" Hhh, seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu ! Dasar idiot !" Bentak Sasuke yang tak kalah dinginnya dengan Naruto.

" Apa kau bilang ?!" Bentak Naruto yang langsung naik darah.

" Kurang jelas ?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

" Hey..hey.. kalian sudah-sudah ! Akhiri pertengkaran yang tak penting ini!" Karin menengahi

" Dia yang mulai duluan !" Naruto langsung menunjuk Sasuke.

" Sebenarnya siapa yang harus disalahkan? Bukankah kau yang salah, idiot?" Ucap Sasuke dengan dingin.

" Kau!"

" Stop! Kalian ini seperti anak kecil,ya?! Akhiri pertengkaran yang tak penting ini !"

" Daripada bertemu dengan makhluk idiot seperti dia, lebih baik aku pergi saja.." kata Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya, pergi menjauh dari mereka berdua. " Sasuke-kun, tunggu !"

" Sudahlah Karin-chan, orang seperti dia sebaiknya dijauhi.." kata Naruto enteng.

" Hhhhh ," Karin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

-

" Sial !" Sasuke melemparkan tubuhnya di kursi.

" Hoy Sasuke ! ada apa lagi denganmu? Apakah Naruto mencari masalah lagi denganmu?" kata Suigetsu menghampirinya.

" Semakin hari ia semakin berani saja padaku! Memangnya ia tidak tahu siapa aku apa ?!" bentaknya.

" Astaga, kau ini berisik sekali! Biasakah kau bersikap biasa saja ?"

" Bersikap biasa saja ? Sepertinya aku bisa, asalkan seseorang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu enyah dari kehidupanku ,"

" Hhhh, terserah padamulah.."

" Apa kau tak memiliki ide untuk menjahilinya? Aku sudah bosan berhadapan dengan makhluk idiot yang super menjengkelkan itu !" Ucap Sasuke, ia menatap Suigetsu dengan serius. " Biasanya kau yang memiliki ide-ide jenius dan hebat !"

" Ah.., ide seperti itu tak pernah terlintas dari pikiranku. Bila kau bosan, pindah saja dari sekolah ini, itu membuatmu lebih sedikit tenang kan?"

" Ah, sial! Kau pikir semudah itu apa ? Bila aku keluar, aku mengaku kalah! Tentu saja hal seperti itu tak akan pernah membuatku tenang!"

" Baiklah, sekarang terserah padamu! Aku takkan ikut campur tangan!" Kata Suigetsu, dan segera meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di ruangan itu.

" Sepertinya aku memiliki ide bagus—" gumam Sasuke setengah berteriak.

-

" Aisshh! Makhluk seperti Uchiha Sasuke itu harus dipunahkan! Apa-apaan dia! Berani-beraninya memanggilku dengan sebutan 'idiot'?! Padahal sebenarnya dia yang idiot! Bahkan jauh lebih idiot dari sekumpulan orang-orang idiot!" Gerutu Naruto kesal.

" Sudahlah Naruto ," Kata Karin menenangkan, walaupun tak dapat mengubah keadaan.

" Mana bisa seperti itu ?! Tentu aku jauh lebih baik daripada si Uchiha itu ! Makhluk sombong yang sok dingin dan mencuekkan fans-nya, bahkan ia belum tahu kalau fans-ku jauh lebih banyak daripada dirinya !" Gerutunya lagi.

" Hhhh, lama-lama aku bisa jadi gila bila aku berada di dekat mereka berdua," gumam Karin pelan.

" Ehm, kau berkata sesuatu, Karin-chan ?"

" Tidak ," Katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

' hahh, kau mengganggu sekali, Naruto ! Andai tadi kau tidak datang, sekarang aku sudah menjadi kekasih dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke ! Ishh..' pikir Karin sambil melirik Naruto sesekali.

-

" Lakukan rencana itu sekarang.. Cepat !"

" Baik !" Beberapa lelaki kekar segera menjauh dari hadapan Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa menunjukan senyum kemenangannya,dengan bangga.

" Namikaze Naruto wajahmu akan segera enyah dari hadapanku ! Hahahaha!"


	3. Chapter 2

Title : I'm not a girl!

Pairing : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Naru punya Masashi

Warning ! NO YAOI (tapi tetep aja SasuNaru XD)

Chapter 2

" Lakukan rencana itu sekarang.. Cepat !"

" Baik !" Beberapa lelaki kekar segera menjauh dari hadapan Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa menunjukan senyum kemenangannya,dengan bangga.

" Namikaze Naruto wajahmu akan segera enyah dari hadapanku ! Hahahaha!"

17.15 Gedung Olahraga Konoha Gakuen

Priiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttt tt!

Sebuah tiupan peluit dari sang pelatih telah ditiup, menandakan latihan telah selesai.

" Permainan yang bagus, Naruto !"

" Arigatou, Gaara senpai !"

" Tingkatkan lagi,ya! Sampai jumpa dilatihan berikutnya !" Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

" Mendapat pujian lagi ," Kata salah seorang temannya, yang kini sedang menghampirinya.

" Hn ," kata Naruto, sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk basahnya. " Hey Sai, aku semakin keren kan?"

" Hmmm, tapi tak sekeren aku ! Hahaha ,"

Piiiiiiiiippp Piiiiiiiiiippp

Dering ponsel milik Sai nampak menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Sai membuka ponsel flip hitam miliknya, " Hey Naruto, aku duluan ya ! Aniki menyuruhku pulang cepat, " Ucap Sai, diiringi dengan anggukan kecil dari Naruto.

" Sudah begitu sepi.., hhhh... sendirian lagi .." gumam Naruto pelan.

" Sekarang kau tidak sendirian lagi.." Ucap seorang pria dengan postur tubuh tinggi besar dengan pria-pria mengikuti kekar dibelakangnya.

" Si—siapa kalian ? Kalian mau apa?!" bentak Naruto dengan nada agak takut.

" Hahaha.. sepertinya kau sangat ingin tahu, tapi sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tahu !"

" Maksudmu? Hahaha~ jangan bercanda ! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian ?!"

" Siapa? Hahaha, sudah kami katakan kau tidak perlu tahu.."

" Hah, sepertinya aku tahu, Sasuke ! Si Uchiha bermuka tembok itu kan yang menyuruh kalian ?!" Seru Naruto.

" Hahaha, lakukan anak-anak!"

" UWAAAAAA !"

BUGH ! BUGH ! BUUUGHH !

Dilain tempat..

" Bagaimana? Berhasil ?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

" Tentu saja,tuan muda. Anda telah menyewa seseorang yang tepat. Kami sangat profesional dalam melaksanakan tugas. Anda tak akan kecewa ," kata salah satu pimpinan anak buahnya.

" Hmmm, karena kalian telah menepati janji kalian, aku akan menambahkan bayarannya. Ini, kalian puas khan? Sekarang kalian boleh pergi ," kata Sasuke dengan enteng. Kini senyum liciknya mengembang dari wajahnya yang tampan. " Nasibmu sedang buruk, Namikaze Naruto.."

19.45 Kediaman Namikaze

" Hey bocah ! Bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini ?" kata ibunya sambil mengobati lebam di wajah Naruto.

" Ah.. entahlah okaasan, akhir-akhir ini nasibku sedang buruk. Aw.. pelan-pelan.." kata Naruto agak meringis saat luka lebam di wajahnya diobati.

" Kau ini aneh-aneh saja ," kata ibunya yang hanya bisa menghela nafas atas sikap, dan nasib anaknya yang akhir-akhir ini sedang buruk.

" Sepertinya kau tidak bisa masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari ," kata ibunya yang semakin lama semakin khawatir padanya.

" Tidak bisa Kushina! Aw !" katanya sambil menahan sakit.

" Heeeyy, bodoh ! Sudah kukatakan aku ini ibumu ! Jangan panggil namaku seperti itu kau bocah tidak sopan ! Lagipula kau jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakkan Namikaze Naruto ! Kau tidak menyadari keadaan dirimu saat ini apa? Luka separah ini kau biarkan begitu, bahkan kau memaksa untuk tetap masuk ? Tidak, tidak boleh—"

" Tapi Ku—eh—okaasan"

" Paling tidak istirahatlah selama beberapa hari, baru kau bisa kembali masuk sekolah.."

' Aduuuuh, bukan itu masalahnya okaasan !' batin Naruto, ' aku hanya tak ingin di bilang kalah. Aku tak selemah itu, dan tak boleh terlihat lemah di depannya. Di depan Uchiha Sasuke teme si muka tembok itu!'

" Baik Kushina—" jawab Naruto pasrah. ' Pokoknya besok aku harus masuk!' pikirnya lagi.

" Kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan bocah ?!"

BUGGHH !

" ITTAI !"

Keesokan Harinya

" Ya! Uchiha-kun, silahkan isi soal matematika di depan!" Seru Tsunade-sensei yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan pemuda raven itu.

" Hai ," Lagi-lagi, Sasuke memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang begitu dingin, membuat gadis-gadis malah semakin tergila-gila padanya.

Belum satu menit, ia telah mengerjakan soal matematika yang dianggap murid lainnya begitu sulit. Membuatnya begitu tampak jenius dibandingkan para siswa yang lainnya. Murid yang lain sibuk ber 'o' ria, ada beberapa gadis yang terkagum-kagum, dan berbisik-bisik tentang kejeniusan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Salah satu hal yang membuatnya tampak begitu cemerlang dan populer diantara kalangan siswa lainnya.

" Seperti biasa Uchiha-kun, kau selalu dapat menyelesaikan soal-soal yang kuberikan. Silahkan kembali ke kursi anda,"

" Hai, Sensei.." Sasuke pun segera kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

" Kelihatannya kau sedang senang ," Kata Suigetsu yang langsung memunculkan seringaian di wajah tampan Sasuke, padahal hanya sebuah seringaian tapi sering kali membuat para gadis yang melihatnya hampir 'meleleh' dibuatnya, " Aku tahu, seharusnya kau tak usah tersenyum bodoh sampai seperti itu padaku, aura di kelas ini langsung berubah dalam sekejap,tahu!" bisik Suigetsu.

" Sejujurnya, aku sudah tak dapat menahan senyumku hari ini. Dewi fortuna sedang berada di sisiku, dan sekarang malaikat pencabut nyawa sedang berada di sisi jiwa Namikaze Naruto, hahaha .." Sasuke tertawa kecil.

" Err—maksudmu ?" Tanya Suigetsu bingung.

" Kau pasti tahu nanti. Aku yakin ia tak masuk hari ini," sekilas senyum licik kembali mengembang di parasnya yang tampan.

" Sepertinya idemu terlalu brilliant untuk Namikaze Naruto. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada orang itu ?"

" Lihat saja nanti ," Jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke depan, kembali memperhatikan guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran di depan.

08.30 Kediaman Namikaze

Tok ! Tok ! Tok!

" Hey bocah ! Aku bawakan sarapan untukmu !" Namun tetap saja tak ada jawaban dari kamar Naruto.

" Naruto—kau masih tidur? Naru—"

Cklek..

" Naru—" ibunya pun melihat keadaan kamar yang rapi, tak berpenghuni. "Astaga, bocah itu !"

Dilain tempat

" Tidak bisa seperti ini! Aku harus membalasnya !"

" Balas saja terus, sampai kau jera. Sebenarnya kapan persaingan ini akan berakhir ?" Tanya Kiba yang sepertinya sudah mulai bosan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini terus menerus.

" Sampai salah satu diantara kami mengaku kekalahannya. Aku sangat yakin ia akan kalah!" Kata Naruto percaya diri.

" Haha, percaya diri sekali kau! Padahal ia telah membuatmu babak belur seperti ini,"

" Yah, secara tidak langsung iya, tapi secara langsung tidak. Ia hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik pesuruh kejinya. Yang jelas, aku harus balas dendam!"

" Hhh, keras kepala sekali, terserah padamulah.."

Priiiitttt! Priiiiitttttttt!

" Hey Naruto ! Kita sudah dipanggil pelatih ! Ayo cepat !" Perintah Kiba.

" Hn ,"

Sementara itu..

" Sasuke kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Juugo ketika melihat Sasuke bangkit.

" Aku ada janji bertemu dengan Karin ,"

" Lagi ?" Tanya Juugo dengan raut wajah tak mengerti.

" Hn, kemarin tak jadi karena ada si idiot itu. Jadi ia mengajakku pergi ke perpustakaan lagi ," Jawab Sasuke tenang.

" Kalau begitu aku ikut !"

" Tumben sekali ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Juugo keheranan.

" Aku harus mengembalikan buku-buku ini, kemarin aku meminjamnya dari si penjaga perpus idiot yang menyebalkan itu. Tetap saja aku harus mengembalikannya, sekalipun aku membenci si penjaga perpus sekaligus ketua osis idiot itu. Tak mungkin khan buku-buku ini kembali dengan sendirinya, daripada aku harus membayar denda, dan mengorbankan uang sakuku demi buku-buku ini !" Jelas Juugo panjang lebar, " Padahal kan Ino yang pinjam. Bukan aku—"

" Hmm baiklah, terserah padamu. Ayo ," kata Sasuke. Seperti biasa ia berjalan dengan tegap, dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya. Membuatnya tampak semakin cool.

" Hn, stay cool seperti biasanya ," Gumam Juugo dan Suigetsu bersamaan.

-o0o-

" Hahaha, si idiot itu sepertinya memang benar-menar tidak akan masuk hari ini !" kata Sasuke dengan bangga.

" Apa maksudmu Namikaze Naruto ?"

" Ya, kau pikir siapa lagi ?"

" Oh, eh.." Tiba-tiba langkah Suigetsu terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan yang tak seharusnya ada di lapangan basket—begitu pula dengan Juugo dan Sasuke, " Bukankah itu Naruto ?"

" Kenapa bocah itu bisa berada disini ? Seharusnya ia tidak sekolah kan ?"

Di lain tempat..

" Aku menyerah Naru. Aku tidak mungkin mengalahkan kapten basket Konoha Gakuen. Dan itu bola yang ke delapan kalinya kau masukkan ke ranjang sialan itu, bahkan aku belum memasukkan satupun bola di ringmu.." Ucap seorang lelaki dengan potongan rambut seperti mangkuk, dan bermata bulat.

" Kau yang menantangku, Lee.." Ucap Naruto enteng. Ia memutar bola basket itu di jempolnya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Lee itu mulai bangkit dan mengambil air mineral dingin. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada temannya yang masih asyik bermain. " Benar-benar tidak mengenal lelah ! Aku jadi terharu, semangat mudaku kalah dengan semangat mudanya !" Ucap Lee sembari mengelap peluh di keningnya dengan berapi-api.

" Naruto ! Lihat.." Seru seorang lelaki berambut hitam senada dengan matanya—pada beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan di pinggir lapangan. Naruto menghentikan permainan bolanya. " Uchiha Sasuke.." ucapnya pelan.

" Hey, Kiba ! Kau berani taruhan denganku, bola ini akan kulemparkan tepat mengenai kepalanya !" Naruto menyeringai. " Tch.. Berhubung kau adalah kapten tim basket sekolah kita, ya aku tidak yakin dapat berkata kalau kau akan meleset.." Ucap lelaki yang dipanggil Kiba.

" Baiklah.." Ucapnya sembari menyeringai.

" Memangnya tidak apa-apa, Naruto ?" Tanya Lee. " Tch, apa yang kau pikirkan Lee ? Mengapa kau sangat peduli padanya ? Kau cukup lihat dan perhatikan ini.." Naruto pun segera mendribble bolanya untuk mengambil ancang-ancang dan melemparkan bola itu kuat-kuat.

BUGH!

" SASUKE !" Seru Suigetsu, ia segera menghampiri sahabatnya yang telah jatuh tersungkur. " Daijobu ?"

Kini semua orang telah berkerumun di dekat Sasuke.

" Kau dalam masalah besar, kapten." Ucap Sai segera menghampiri Naruto, dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat seperti orang sekarat—diikuti oleh Lee dan Kiba di belakangnya.

" Damn it !" Naruto lari tergesa di mendahului Sai yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

" Aaaah.. Sasuke-kun, mengapa bisa seperti ini ?"

" Lihat dahinya, aah—ia mimisan !"

" Kasihan sekali Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan bersusah payah. Semua pandangannya terlihat buram. Yang ia lihat hanyalah sosok dari seseorang yang berhasil melempar bola hingga membentur kepalanya dengan sangaaaat keras, sampai jadi seperti ini.

" Oy ! Sasuke !" Panggil sosok itu. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat lelaki yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Ia mengguncang tubuh jenjang Sasuke yang masih terkapar—sembari menahan tawa karena benjolan yang begitu besar di dahi Sasuke. " Katakan kau tidak apa-apa idiot !"

" K—kau—mem—memang—benar-benar—ba—ka—" Ucap Sasuke sebelum akhirnya matanya benar-benar terpejam erat.

-TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT CHAPTER

" Kau—SIAPA KAU ?! KEMANA SI TEME ITU ?!"

Sosok itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya—melemparkan pandangan aneh pada Naruto. " Huh ? Kau benar-benar bodoh dobe ! Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan ?" Tanyanya.

" KEMANA PERGINYA SASUKE TEME ITU ?! SIAPA KAU ?!"

" Baka ! Ini aku UCHIHA SASUKE !"

" Ma—mana mungkin ?! Sasuke itu laki-laki ! Bukan perempuan sepertimu !"

MIND TO REVIEW MINNA ? :3


	4. Chapter 3

Title : I'm not a girl!

Pairing : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Naru punya Masashi

Warning ! NO YAOI (tapi tetep aja SasuNaru XD)

Chapter 3

" Aku tidak akan di-skors, tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah !" Ucap Naruto berulang kali sebelum ia memasuki ruang kesehatan.

" Tapi ia belum sadar selama 3 jam lamanya, Naruto !" Ucap Lee sembari mengintip dari luar jendela ruang kesehatan.

" Kau benar-benar mendapatkan masalah besar, Naruto. Bukan hanya dari sekolah saja, tapi mungkin dari gadis-gadis penggila pangeran sempurna itu.." Kiba menambahkan.

" Aaaaaah sudahlah ! Kehadiran kalian disini hanya memperkeruh suasana !" Seru Naruto.

_Piiiiipp piiiiiiipppp_

Ponsel bergetar pelan. Ia membuka e-mail yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh teman sekelasnya.

'**hey, Iruka-sensei sudah datang ke kelas. Cepat masuk !'**

" Well, kebetulan sekali, Neji sudah mengirimi aku e-mail untuk segera kembali ke kelas. Kalau begitu kami duluan ya.." Ucap Kiba sembari melambaikan tangan—mengejek.

" Apa-apaan itu—" Decak Naruto. Sebelum berjalan, Kiba berbisik pada Naruto, " Kau harus menjaga pangeran itu, ah—mungkin dengan kau mengecup bibirnya, ia bisa sadar.." Ucapnya kemudian terkekeh.

" Sialan kau Kiba ! Setelah semua ini selesai, kau tak akan kubiarkan hidup lagi di dunia ini !" Umpat Naruto, yang membuat tawanya semakin keras.

" Cepat kau pergi ! Kau hanya menghancurkan mood-ku jika berlama-lama diam disini !"

" Dengan senang hati Naruto-sama.. Selamat bersenang-senang ! Hahahaha"

" Sial—" Umpat Naruto lagi. Ia membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. " Tapi mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan dengan Lee, Kiba dan Sai tadi—mungkin bocah itu tidak akan sadar untuk selamanya—" Ucapnya pelan dengan wajah horror.

" Emmmhh..." Sosok itu membuka matanya dengan pelan. Pandangannya masih dirasanya kabur, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, sesekali mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan pandangan sekitarnya. Ia bangkit dengan susah payah, tangannya menyentuh dahinya yang sudah diperban dengan rapi. " Aku—"

" HUWAAAAAAAA !" Seru Naruto, tangannya melepaskan segelas air putihnya saat melihat sosok yang sedang terduduk itu. " Kau—SIAPA KAU ?! KEMANA SI TEME ITU ?!"

Sosok itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya—melemparkan pandangan aneh pada Naruto. " Huh ? Kau benar-benar bodoh dobe ! Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan ?" Tanyanya.

" KEMANA PERGINYA SASUKE TEME ITU ?! SIAPA KAU ?!"

" Baka ! Ini aku UCHIHA SASUKE !"

" Ma—mana mungkin ?! Sasuke itu laki-laki ! Bukan perempuan sepertimu !"

" Ha—Apa? Apa yang kau maksud ? Aku ini laki-laki ! Mungkin memang banyak yang berkata kalau wajahku pasti cantik bila aku menjadi seorang perempuan, tapi aku ini lelaki tulen ! Kau bisa lihat aku—"

" Tidak kau perempuan !"

" Leluconmu benar-benar tidak lucu dobe ! Tadi kau melempar bola sialanmu tepat ke wajahku, dan sekarang kau menghinaku seperti itu ?!" Gerutu 'sosok' yang mengaku Sasuke itu. Ia mengamati pemuda blonde yang tengah sibuk entah mencari apa.

" Heh dobe, kekonyolan macam apa yg ingin kau lakukan ?"

" Ah ! Ini ! Lihat ini !" Seru Naruto sembari membawakannya sebuah cermin berukuran besar. " Hah—apa-ap—"

" –HUAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ia pun terjatuh. " Apa-apaan ini?! Suara yang melengking ini?! Ah, kemana dadaku yang bidang ?! Rambut ini... Dan.. kemana perginya adik kesayanganku?"

" Sasuke ? Ini benar-benar kau ?" sebuah pertanyaan melayang dari mulut Naruto, yang sukses membuat Sasuke sekali menangis rasanya—namun ia teringat akan harga dirinya sebagai anggota dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal berwajah dingin.

" Kau tidak apa-apa khan ?"

" Bodoh ! Masih bisa kau bertanya bagaimana keadaanku sekarang ?! Jelas tidak baik ! Aku mau tubuhku yang semula ! Ini semua gara-gara kau idiot! Jika kau tak melemparku dengan bola basket bodohmu itu, aku tak akan jadi seperti ini !" Seru Sasuke. Naruto tertegun mendengar lawan bicaranya ternyata bisa bicara sepanjang itu. Itu adalah rekor dalam sejarah Jepang !

" Go—gomen ! Aku tak tahu—lagipula kau duluan yang membuat wajahku jadi babak belur begini! Mungkin ini adalah teguran dari tuhan untukmu !" Katanya sambil menahan tawa.

" Ha? Tertawalah, tertawa sepuasmu!"

" Aku baru saja ingin melakukannya, hahahaha!" Tawa Naruto lepas.

" Sekarang bagaimana aku menjalani hidup—bukan sebagai Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya huh ? Kau mau bertanggung jawab apa ?!"

" Aku tidak tahu—jangan bertanya padaku. Aku tidak pernah mendapat ranking dikelas—walaupun aku keren sih—" Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

" Kalau begitu—bantu aku menyembunyikan identitasku di depan murid-murid sekolah. Aku tak mungkin terlihat seperti ini di depan murid yang lainnya. Nanti apa kata mereka ?!"

" Hn ," Jawab Naruto singkat setelah tertawa lepas.

" Eh, tapi.. Mana mungkin aku pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini ?!" Seru Sasuke.

" Tenang saja aku ada ide,"

" Apa ?"

" Biar aku yang bilang kepada orang tuamu, kalau sekolah akan mengadakan karyawisata selama beberapa hari atau mungkin beberapa minggu, sampai saat tubuhmu sudah kembali seperti semula ,"

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan sekolah ?"

" Katakan saja kau sudah pindah ke Shizuoka, mudah kan ?"

" Hn ," Sasuke pun hanya bisa mengikuti rencana Naruto, karena saat ini ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Lalu nanti aku akan tinggal dimana ?!"

" Hhhh, terpaksa kau kuizinkan tinggal di rumahku ,"

" Hahh? Di rumahmu ? Yang benar saja ?!"

" Kalau kau tidak mau ya tak apa. Aku tak akan memaksa ,"

" Ah, iya-iya baiklah.."

' Kalau saja aku tidak merasa bersalah padanya, aku pasti sudah membiarkannya. Padahal kubiarkan saja dia ya ? Ah tidak-tidak ! Bagaimana kalau si teme itu menuntutmu ?! Sudahlah terima saja ini semua Naruto !' Batin Naruto, ia menghela nafas panjangnya.

" Hey teme—setelah semuanya kembali normal seperti sedia kala, kau harus berterimakasih padaku atas segala kegeniusanku—Hahaha !"

" Kegeniusan apa—tch merepotkan—"

12:15 Konoha Gakuen

" Hoy Naruto !" Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

" Ehm—kau siapa ? Apa aku mengenalmu ?"

" Aku Suigetsu, teman Sasuke. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang ?" Tanya Suigetsu cemas.

" Eh? Oh.., iya! Tadi setelah ia sadar, ia langsung mendapat telepon dari ibunya, jadi ia langsung pulang. Hehehe ..." Ucap Naruto agak gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Suigetsu.

" Oh, begitu ya? Aku agak bingung mau menjawab apa pada Karin. Ia terus mengintrogasiku tentang Sasuke.."

'Karin ?' Pikir Naruto, " Ehm, aku masih ada keperluan yang perlu kuselesaikan. Aku duluan ya !" Naruto pun berlari, menjauhi pria bersurai putih itu.

17:35 Kediaman Namikaze

" Hhhh, ini kamarmu ," Kata Naruto malas.

" Hn ," Sasuke hanya ber 'hn ria sambil menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya. " Sangat girly—"

" Ini kamar sepupuku. Dulu sepupuku tinggal di kamar ini. Tapi dia ikut pergi ke Hokkaido dan tinggal di sana. Siang tadi, ibuku baru saja berangkat ke Sendai. Karena aku harus terus bersekolah, aku tidak bisa ikut bersama dengan mereka. Jadi disini aku tinggal sendirian, kau tenang saja.."

" Hhh, justru karena kau sendirian aku jadi khawatir ," gumam Sasuke pelan.

" Kau berkata sesuatu ?"

" Tidak—" Sasuke berkeliling mengamati kamarnya yang dapat dibilang besar, sedangkan Naruto hanya duduk di kasur ukuran king size yang akan ditempati Sasuke.

_Piiiiiiiiippp Piiiiiiippp_

Naruto membuka ponsel flip bernuansa oranye senada dengan jaket yang selalu dikenakan olehnya.

" Moshi-mos—"

" _NAMIKAZE NARUTOOOO !" _Suara lengkingan terdengar dari sebrang sana, Naruto sedikit menjauhkan telinganya dari ponselnya.

" Kushi—maksudku okaasan ?! Tidak usah berteriak begitu !"

" _BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU TIDAK BERTERIAK PADAMU, BOCAH ! SUDAH KUKATAKAN KAU TIDAK USAH PERGI KE SEKOLAH DULU ! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MAU MENURUTI PERINTAH DARIKU SIH, DASAR BOCAH RUBAH !"_

" Sudah kukatakan kan, aku akan tetap sekolah—"

" _TERSERAH PADAMU ! SEKARANG JAGA RUMAH, DAN JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU KELUAR DARI RUMAH ATAU AKU AKAN MENCINCANG HABIS TUBUHMU BOCAH !"_

" Tapi kan aku—"

" _TIDAK ADA ALASAN ! INI HUKUMAN UNTUKMU NARUTO ! DENGAR YA, AKU SUDAH MENGHUBUNGI SHION UNTUK MENGAWASIMU, JIKA SAMPAI AKU MENDAPATKAN LAPORAN TENTANG KELAKUAN BURUKMU LAGI—KUPASTIKAN KAU AKAN MASUK ASRAMA KONOHA !"_

" KUSHINA ! Err—maksudku—okaasan ! Jangan—"

TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTT

Sambungan terputus..

" Mengapa si Kushina itu menjadi lebih mengawasiku ya ? Menyebalkan sekali—" Dengus Naruto, sembari memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana sekolahnya.

'_Astaga, kurasa ibunya si dobe ini benar-benar tegas dan menyeramkan. Tidak seperti anaknya yang menyebalkan. Kalau ia mendapatkan hukuman, aku pasti akan sangat senang'_ pikir Sasuke sembari senyum-senyum sendiri.

" Hoy teme, apa yang kau pikirkan ?!" Tanya Naruto yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan bocah Uchiha itu.

" Tidak ada ," Jawabnya, sangat singkat. " Hoy dobe !" Sasuke langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto. " Apa ada yang menanyakanku tadi ?"

" Iya ada, temanmu yang bernama Su—suge—" Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat.

" Suigetsu maksudmu?"

" Yah ! Itu, apapunlah namanya—"

" Memangnya ia menanyakan apa padamu?"

" Menanyakan keadaanmu, dan keberadaanmu ,"

" Lalu apa yang kau katakan padanya ?"

" Kukatakan bahwa kau harus segera pulang karena disuruh oleh ibumu ,"

" Itu saja ?"

" Hn ,"

" Oh ,"

'Sepertinya sikapnya menjadi agak berubah karena ia adalah seorang gadis sekarang. Tak begitu berbeda dari gadis-gadis lainnya, tapi ia cukup manis, cantik, dan baik untuk seukurannya. Setidaknya ia lebih baik daripada Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal sebagai laki-laki'

" Hey dengar tidak ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mata Naruto.

" Apa? Memangnya kau berkata apa ?" Tanya Naruto dengan polos.

" Astaga dobe, kau memang benar-benar dobe ! Aku bilang apa kau punya seragam sekolah SMU untukku tidak ? Aku tak mungkin mengenakan seragam laki-laki dengan tubuh gadis seperti ini ,"

" Hmm, aku punya. Di lemari ada beberapa baju sepupuku yang ia tinggalkan. Masih bagus, dan ukurannya cocok dengan tubuh gadismu ini ," Ucap Naruto mengira-ngira.

" Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau boleh keluar dari sini ,"

" Kau mengusirku ?"

" Iya, kau pikir apa lagi?"

" Sudahlah ,"

" Berikan aku ruang untung mencoba-coba baju milik sepupumu. Maka dari itu, kau harus segera keluar dari sini ,"

" Baiklah ," Ucap Naruto malas, ia pun segera keluar dari kamar itu.

30 menit kemudian...

" Sasuke—kau harus..." Tiba-tiba perkataan Naruto terhenti, ketika melihat Sasuke mengenakan baju terusan. Ia memutar-mutar badannya di depan cermin.

" Aku tidak tahu ternyata aku secantik itu," Ucap Sasuke memuji diri sendiri. Ia memutar badannya menghadap Naruto yang tak jauh dari dirinya. " Hey, mau apa kau berdiam di sana? Tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu ?"

" Oh, uhm.." Tiba-tiba Naruto jadi gelagapan sendiri.

" Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke polos. " Tadi kau mau bicara apa?"

" Sebaiknya ganti namamu ," Akhirnya setelah berkutat dari segala pikiran yang meracuni otaknya—Naruto dapat angkat bicara juga.

" Tidak mau ! Aku sudah nyaman dengan namaku ,"

" Tapi kau adalah seorang gadis sekarang ,"

" Tapi aku tidak mau ,"

" Tapi—ah terserah padamu sajalah ! Tapi kalau sampai identitasmu cepat terbongkar, dan orang-orang satu sekolah atau mungkin seluruh rakyat Jepang tahu—jangan pernah minta tolong kepadaku !" Seru Naruto pada gadis 'jadi-jadian' itu. Sasuke terdiam, mencerna semua perkataan pemuda blonde itu.

" Hn ? Tidak terlalu cepat ?"

" Semuanya biar aku yang urus ,"

" Hn, ah iya, siapa namaku sekarang ?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Menma, Namikaze Menma—"

" Nama aneh macam apa itu ?" Dengus Sasuke sambil memainkan gaun terusannya, ia makin terlihat manis saja. Tingkahnya itu langsung membuat pipi Naruto merah dan panas. Tapi Naruto segera menghilangkan perasaannya. Ia pun segera keluar dari kamar, membuat Sasuke merasa keheranan atas tindakan yang dilakukan Naruto.

" Si dobe itu kenapa sih ? Semakin aneh saja tingkahnya ," gumam Sasuke pelan, dan kembali memandangi dirinya di depan cermin.

Keesokan harinya di Konoha Gakuen

" Oy ! Jangan cepat-cepat !" Seru Sasuke berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkah Naruto.

" Aku selalu berjalan seperti ini. Mungkin kau saja yang terlalu lambat !" Seru Naruto membalas Sasuke, ia masih terus meneruskan langkahnya.

" Kenapa gadis repot sekali sih? Gara-gara perubahan ini tubuhku jadi pendek beberapa senti, belum lagi aku harus menggunakan rok bodoh ini. Haaa.." omel Sasuke, yang sontak membuat Naruto tertawa.

" Jadi aku masuk ke kelas mana ?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya.

" XI-A, sama seperti kelasku ,"

" He ? Kenapa kau memasukkanku ke kelas yang sama sih ?! Bisa-bisa aku dicurigai oleh Suigetsu dan Juugo—kalau sampai ketahuan, mereka pasti mengadukanku pada ibuku !"

" Karena itulah kau harus bersikap sebagai gadis normal lainnya ,"

" Hhhh, menyebalkan sekali. Sama seperti biasanya, kenapa aku harus berubah seperti ini? Ini semua gara-gara kau !"

" Sudahlah jangan mengungkit-ngungkit masalah itu lagi. Lagipula kau yang mulai duluan kan?"

" Ah.. tapi ini salahmu!"

" Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat ,"

" Siapa juga yang mau berdebat dengan orang idiot sepertimu ?"

" Apa ?!" Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya. " Kau bilang apa barusan? Kalau seperti ini caranya, aku tak akan membantumu lagi !"

" Ya sudah tidak apa-apa!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendahului Naruto. " Oy ! Chotto matte !"

Dilain tempat

" Hey Sakura, kurasa targetku sekarang berubah ," Ucap Karin dengan nada kecewa.

" Hah ? Berubah? Kenapa? Memangnya Sasuke kemana ?" Tanya Sakura.

" Menurut issu ia akan kembali ke tempat asalnya, Shizuoka. Lalu sekarang siapa yang bisa kujadikan kekasih?"

" Uhm.. Naruto-kun !" Seru Sakura.

" Huh?"

" Ia cukup terkenal,khan? Tak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke-kun. Ia juga bisa ikut meningkatkan kepopuleritasanmu. Kau tak akan rugi !" Inoo menambahkan.

" Hmm, rencanamu bagus juga.." Ucap Karin dengan senyum liciknya.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT CHAPTER

" Ah terserahlah, langsung saja ! Naruto, sebenarnya aku butuh bantuanmu ," Ucap Sai sembari menarik tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya.

" Apa-apaan kau bodoh ?! Lepaskan tanganku ! Aku masih normal !" Seru Naruto sembari menarik tangannya, namun Sai tetap menggenggamnya, erat.

" Aku harap kau bisa menjodohkanku dengan Menma-chan, karena ia—"

" Uhukk! Ukkhh—"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mind to review minna ? :3


	5. Chapter 4

Title : I'm not a girl!

Pairing : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Naru punya Masashi

Warning ! NO YAOI (tapi tetep aja SasuNaru XD) dan sedikit ke OOC-an pada Sasuke .-.V

Chapter 4

" Ohayou Naruto ," Sapa Sai yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Naruto mulai jengah dengan senyum palsunya yang selalu Sai tebarkan, setelah ini Naruto sudah yakin apa yang akan sai katakan, " Bagaimana keadaan pangeran sekolah kita ?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa meremehkan.

" Berhenti mengolok-olokku, Sai. Lama kelamaan kau sama menyebalkannya seperti si muka tembok itu. Sudahlah, dia sudah pindah ke tempat asalnya ," Ucap Naruto ketus. Nampak segurat mimik wajah kaget singgah di wajah pucat Sai, namun segera tergantikan oleh senyum palsunya.

" How come ? Apakah dia kapok karena mendapatkan 'head shoot' olehmu ?"

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, Sai langsung berkata dengan cepat, " Eh iya kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya ? Aku baru tahu semenjak tragedi itu, hubungan kalian membaik—" Ucap Sai menghampiri bangku kosong di samping Naruto.

" Tunggu !" Sergahnya Naruto dengan cepat, membuat Sai kebingungan, " Jangan duduk disitu !" Lanjutnya.

" Memangnya kenapa ?"

" A—aku tidak mau terlalu dekat denganmu—ka—kau pasti akan memperburuk mood-ku saat ini !" Ucap Naruto asal.

" Hn, terserahlah.." Ucap Sai diiringi dengan bahunya yang terangkat. Ia mengambil tempat di samping Shino.

" Selamat pagi anak-anak ," Sapa Kakashi sensei yang notabene nya adalah wali kelas XI-A yang tak lain adalah kelas Naruto dan Sasuke, " Maaf aku terlambat, barusan aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan ,"

Hening..

" Selalu seperti ini ," Dengus Naruto.

" Anak-anak, perkenalkan kita kedatangan murid baru, pindahan dari Hokkaido, namanya adalah Namikaze Menma ,"

Tiba-tiba dari koridor, Sasuke memasuki pintu kelas. Angin sepoi menyibakkan rambutnya yang agak panjang. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah milik sepupunya Naruto. Sehingga membuatnya tampak manis.

" Ooaaah?!" Murid-murid hanya bisa ber 'o' ria ketika mendengar 'nama' baru Sasuke, walaupun memang keduanya adalah sosok yang berbeda sekarang.

" Watashiwa Menma Namikaze desu. Yoroshiku ," Sapa Menma alias Sasuke dengan sesingkat-singkatnya.

Seakan ada sebuah panah yang menusuk tepat ke jantung Sai. Lelaki dengan mimik wajah yang sulit ditebak itu terus menatap gadis yang diperkenalkan di depan. Ya Namikaze Menma, yang berhasil merenggut segala perhatiannya. Rambut hitam kebiruan yang panjang menjuntai, mata hitam sekelam langit malam, hidung yang bangir sempurna dan kulit seputih porselen itu telah berhasil memikat hati Sai.

" Ada yang ingin ditanyakan ?" Tanya Kakashi sensei, yang langsung di sambut dengan acungan tangan Sai.

" Ehm.. Menma-chan, apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih ?" Tanya seorang murid yang terkenal dengan ke-tebar pesona-annya pada orang banyak, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sai.

" HUUUUUUUU !" Seru murid seantero kelas atas tanggapan Sai.

" Sai ! Sepertinya itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak perlu ," Ujar Kakashi sensei.

" Uhm, sumimasen sensei ," Ucap Sai sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

" Baiklah Menma-chan, silahkan pilih tempat duduk sesukamu ," Ucap Kakashi sensei itu dengan sopan.

" Hn, arigatou sensei ," Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum lembut, membuat para lelaki yang melihatnya hampir meleleh.

' Itu Karin' pikir Sasuke ketika melihat Karin membuang muka ketika melihat wajah Menma, alias Sasuke. ' Kenapa dia ?'

" Ssst! Sstt! Menma—" Tiba-tiba Naruto mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

Sasuke pun menoleh, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas, tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang karena identitasnya sebagai seorang gadis. Dengan mimik wajah agak memelas, Sasuke pun segera duduk di samping Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

" Nah sekarang, bisa kita mulai pelajaran bahasa inggrisnya.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

" Hey! Menma-chan !" Seru Sai yang berlari kecil menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman padanya, membuat pipi Sai merah padam.

" Ish ," dengus Naruto pelan ketika sahabatnya yang suka tebar pesona itu mendekati Sasuke.

" Hallo Menma-chan! Namaku, Sai, kau bisa memangkilku Sai-kun.." Ucap Sai bersemangat.

" Hai Sai-kun, senang berkenalan denganmu ," Ucap Menma a.k.a Sasuke.

" Hey Menma, bukankah kau harus berkeliling melihat-lihat keadaan sekolah ini? Ayo cepat! Sampai jumpa, Sai-kun.." goda Naruto saat memanggil nama Sai dengan embel-embel 'kun'. Nampak beberapa kedutan kekesalan ada disekeliling kepala Sai.

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa mengikuti Naruto.

" Kenapa dia?" Dengus Sai pelan.

12:02 Konoha Gakuen

" Persetan dengan kutukan ini ," Sasuke hanya bisa terus mendengus.

" Ya, aku yakin perbuatanmu padaku telah menghasilkan karma ," Naruto pun segera duduk di samping Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis. " Tuhan tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang jahat ,"

" Yah, terserah padamulah. Mungkin keberuntungan sedang berada di tanganmu sekarang. But, I don't care whatever you say baka ," Rutuk Sasuke, dan segera bangkit.

" Saat seperti ini masih bisa saja menyebalkan—"

" Naruto-kun !" Seru Karin yang sedang berlari kecil ke arah Naruto.

" Hey Karin-chan" Sapa Naruto. Sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam, langsung disambut lirikan benci dari Karin.

' Karin' Gumam Sasuke dalam hatinya. 'Mengapa ia seperti itu padaku? Dan tingkahnya di depan Naruto juga berbeda, sebelum aku menjadi seorang gadis. Aneh sekali ,'

" Naruto-kun kau ada acara minggu besok?" Tanya Karin sambil memainkan rambut merahnya.

" Uhm.. bagaimana ya? Ada tidak ya?" Goda Naruto. Sasuke menatapnya tak suka.

" Kuharap tidak, aku ingin mengajakmu bermain ke Disney land. Tapi itupun jika kau bisa,"

" Sepertinya bisa!" Sahut Naruto gembira.

" Ah.. Semoga saja jadi ya! Nanti akan kukabarkan lagi!" Seru Karin dengan wajah yang 'sok imut' di depan Naruto.

" Daaahh!" Naruto memberikan cengiran khas nya dan melambaikan tangannya, seperti diatas angin.

' Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak aku tahu' pikir Sasuke sambil terus menatap Karin yang semakin menjauh.

" Hey.. hey.." Ucap Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mata Sasuke.

" Hn ?"

" Kau cemburu ya?" Kata Naruto dengan pandangan menggoda.

" HAH ?! APA KAU BILANG ?! KAU BENAR-BENAR DOBE ! TENTU SAJA TIDAK! UNTUK APA AKU CEMBURU PADAMU DASAR KAU BENAR-BENAR DOBE !" Seru Sasuke lantang, tanpa sedikitpun titik koma. Tetapi semburat merah padam sudah menghiasi wajahnya. Naruto terperangah.

" Heh teme, sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet begitu hah ?"

" Hn, terserahlah.."

" Kenapa lagi dia? Aneh sekali, sebentar marah, sebentar dingin, dan kadang ia bisa sangat tebar pesona.. Aneh ," Gumam Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Eh.. Konichiwa.. Menma-chan!" Sapa Sai, sambil menebarkan senyum mautnya pada Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke yang notabene nya orang yang kelewat dingin hanya menanggapinya biasa saja.

" Uhm.. Konichiwa, Sai-kun.."

" Kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau ada masalah ?"

" Uhm.. Tidak, tapi sepertinya iya .."

" Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa ceritakan masalah itu padaku. Tapi, itu juga bila kau tidak keberatan.."

' Bila aku ceritakan, rahasiaku tentu saja bisa terbongkar. Tapi, aku membutuhkan masukan, bagaimana ya?' Pikiran Sasuke mulai kalut.

" Uhm.. Menma-chan ,"

" Gomen, tapi aku tidak bisa cerita ,"

" Tak masalah, lagipula aku sama sekali tidak memaksamu. Aku khan sudah bilang, itu pun jika kau tidak keberatan ,"

" Hn ,"

" Sepertinya kau butuh hiburan.."

" Kedengarannya bagus ," Ucap Sasuke, seolah mentari tengah menyinari harinya.

" Pulang sekolah nanti, aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman hiburan yang terkenal di Tokyo, kau mau khan?" Tawar Sai.

" Tapi si do—eh maksudku Naruto bilang aku tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan orang yang belum aku kenali. Apalagi dengan—" Perkataan Sasuke terhenti seketika. _'DENGANMU !'_ lanjutnya didalam hati tentu saja.

" Dengan siapa ?"

"—err pokoknya begitulah !" Jawab Sasuke asal.

" Ayolah Menma-chan, anggap saja ini sebagai salam perkenalanku padamu. Jarang-jarang loh aku mau berbaik hati seperti ini—" Ucap Sai sembari menaik turunkan alisnya.

'_Astaga.. Apa boleh buat..'_

" Ayolaaaaah~ yah yah yah ?" Tanya Sai sekali lagi dengan mata berbinar, seolah sedang melancarkan jurus 'puppy eyes no jutsu'. Sasuke menatap Sai malas, " Hn, baiklah.."

" Benarkah ?! Menma-chan mau ?! Benar kan aku tidak sedang mimpi ?!" Tanya Sai dengan penuh semangat.

" Terserah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran—"

" Yatta ! Arigatooooo~ Aku tunggu sepulang sekolah nanti yaaa !"

" Hn, kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Sai-kun.." Ucap Sasuke malas.

' _BAKA DOBE ! AKU TIDAK PEDULI LAGI DENGAN HARGA DIRI SEBAGAI UCHIHA ! SEHARUSNYA SI DOBE MEMBERITAHU YANG LAIN SAJA BAHWA AKU ADALAH SASUKE UCHIHA ! BUKAN NAMIKAZE MENMA ! AKU JENGAH DENGAN LELAKI YANG SATU INI !'_ Umpat Sasuke didalam hatinya. Ia menghela nafas panjang ketika Sai sudah berada jauh di depannya.

Di lain tempat..

" Mau apa si gadis jadi-jadian itu ke taman hiburan bersama Sai? Mencurigakan sekali, sepertinya aku juga harus melakukan sesuatu.." gumam Naruto, sambil terus menyedot jus jeruk-nya.

" Hey, Naruto-kun, sedang apa kau disitu ?"

BRUUSSHH!

Naruto menyemburkan minuman yang ada di dalam mulutnya dengan refleks, karena kaget.

" Astaga Sai ! Gomen ! Aku tak sengaja ," Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk mengelap seragam Sai.

" Bodoh kau Naruto, untung saja tidak mengenai wajahku yang tampan ini !"

_' ASTAGA ! ITU BEKAS MULUTMU UZUMAKI ! Tapi, tak apalah. Demi Menma-chan..'_ Pikir Sai.

" Hoy Sai, tadi kau bilang apa ?"

" Aku tanya kau sedang apa di situ ?"

" Ahaha~ Tidak, aku—"

" Ah terserahlah, langsung saja ! Naruto, sebenarnya aku butuh bantuanmu ," Ucap Sai sembari menarik tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya.

" Apa-apaan kau bodoh ?! Lepaskan tanganku ! Aku masih normal !" Seru Naruto sembari menarik tangannya, namun Sai tetap menggenggamnya, erat.

" Kau mau kan ?" Tanya Sai dengan jurus mata andalannya.

Seluruh murid menatapnya dengan tatapan yang janggal.

" Iya-iya-iya, lepaskan dulu tanganku ,"

" Ahaha, gomen !"

" Begini lebih baik ," Kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus tangannya. " Kau mau minta bantuan apa ?" Tanyanya sambil menyedot minumannya, lagi.

" Aku harap kau bisa menjodohkanku dengan Menma-chan, karena ia—"

GLEK!

" Uhukk! Ukkhh—"

" Eeeehhh, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Sai sambil memukul-mukul punggung Naruto.

" Ukh—ti—dak—ukh ," Naruto bersusah payah menyusun kata-katanya, ia masih terbatuk-batuk. "—Uhuk—Kau bisa teruskan lagi ,"

" Ehm, ya—Maksudku, aku meminta bantuanmu karena kurasa kau lumayan dekat dengannya. Guru-guru bilang, ia sepupumu. Benar ?"

" Eh? I—Iya ,"

" Aku mohon padamu, sepertinya aku sangat menyukainya .."

" Uhm—bagaimana ya—"

'_BODOH ! DIA ADALAH SASUKE UCHIHA BUKAN NAMIKAZE MENMA SEPERTI YANG SEKARANG ! INI HANYA SKENARIOKU SEBAGAI PERMOHONAN MAAF SAMPAI WANITA JADI-JADIAN ITU KEMBALI KE WUJUD MUKA TEMBOKNYA YANG SEMULA !'_

" Ayolah—Naruto, kapan lagi kau melihatku meminta belas kasihanmu seperti ini ," Bujuk Sai.

" Baiklah akan kucoba ," Ucap Naruto dengan nada 'agak' sedikit kecewa.

" Aiiiihh ! Arigatouuuu ! Kau benar-benar sahabatku!" Sai dengan segera menarik tubuh Naruto dan mendekapnya dengan erat, membuat Naruto sulit bernapas.

" Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu ?" Tanya Sai bersemangat.

" Le—Lepaskan—saj—a—akuu—"

" Ehehe, gomen—"

14:30 Konoha Gakuen

" Karin-chan, apa kau punya waktu pulang sekolah nanti ?" Tanya Naruto malu-malu.

" Sepertinya iya, aku ada janji bersama dengan teman-temanku untuk pergi ke cafe di—"

" Berarti tidak bisa ya?"

" Memangnya ada apa Naruto-kun ?"

" Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman hiburan, tapi sepertinya–"

" Bisa! Aku bisa,kok! Aku bisa batalkan janjiku bersama dengan teman-temanku, lagipula aku sudah bosan ke cafe itu. Kurasa jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan itu adalah ide yang bagus !" Sambar Karin dengan cepat yang hampir menyaingi kecepatan cahaya.

" Tapi jika kau tidak bisa, jangan terlalu memaksakan. Aku jadi tak enak padamu, Karin-chan"

" Tidak kok, Naruto-kun. Aku bisa kok! Jadi kapan? Pulang sekolah khan?" Ucap Karin dengan penuh semangat.

" Uhm.. Ya ,"

" Baiklah,"

" A—Aku tunggu.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

" Menma-chan!" Panggil Sai ketika melihat seorang 'gadis' berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

" Sai-kun, hari ini jadi kan ?"

" Yap! Sekarang kan?" Seru Sai bersemangat.

" Iya, aku harus minta izin dulu.."

" Jika minta izinnya kepada Naruto, aku sudah bilang padanya.."

" Ah—baiklah, ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

" Saa~~~"

Dilain tempat..

" Karin, kita juga berangkat sekarang !" Ucap Naruto setelah menguping obrolan Menma alias Sasuke dan Sai.

" Ayo !" Seru Karin semangat.

Kembali ke Sai dan Menma a.k.a Sasuke

" Sai-kun, seragammu kenapa ?"

" Ah, ini—tadi seragamku terkena tumpahan jus jeruk Naruto ,"

" Apa tidak sebaiknya ganti baju dulu saja ?"

" Tak usah, aku tak mau waktu untuk bermain-main kita tersita gara-gara hal sekecil ini ," Kata Sai sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

Sasuke berigidik ngeri menatap senyuman Sai, mengingat jiwanya masih jiwa lelaki tulen walaupun tubuhnya wanita.

" Uhm.. baiklah kalau itu maumu. Lagi pula kita juga sudah terlanjur sampai ke taman hiburan ini ,"

" Jadi mau naik wahana apa ?"

" Terserah ,"

" Ayolah Menma-chan, kau yang putuskan duluan ,"

" Ya sudah, komedi putar saja ,"

" Baiklah, ayo!"

TO BE CONTINUED

TERIMAKASIH REVIEW NYA MINNA! AKU CINTA KALIAAAAAAN~ :3 *kemudian diinjak injak readers*

MIND TO REVIEW LAGI MINNA ? :3


	6. Chapter 5

Title : I'm not a girl!

Pairing : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Naru punya Masashi

Warning ! NO YAOI (tapi tetep aja SasuNaru XD) dan sedikit ke OOC-an pada Sasuke .-.V

Chapter 5

'Itu mereka!' Pikir Naruto.

" Naruto-kun, kita mau naik wahana apa?"

" Komedi putar saja ,"

" Ah ayo—Naruto-kun !" Seru Karin yang semakin bersemangat.

' Takkan kusia-siakan kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan Naruto-kun. Sekarang aku sudah semakin dekat dengannya. Peluangku semakin besar!'

" Tunggu apa lagi, Karin-chan? Ayo naik!" Seru Naruto yang ternyata telah berada di kuda-kudaannya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Uhm.. sepertinya enak ," Gumam Sasuke terus memperhatikan anak kecil yang memakan gulali.

" Apa ? Kau mau makan ?" Tanya Sai.

" Tidak, aku ingin gulali itu saja ," Ucap Sasuke bagaikan anak kecil, ia menunjuk-nunjuk gulali yang sedang dimakan oleh seorang anak perempuan.

" Kau mau beli itu ?" Tanya Sai, yang disambut dengan anggukan antusias dari Sasuke, percis anak kecil.

" Baiklah ,"

" Sai-kun, apa kau tidak lapar?"

" Sebenarnya sih, iya.."

" Aku masih punya buah sisa bekalku tadi, kau mau? Untuk sekedar mengganjal perutmu saja ,"

" Boleh ,"

" Kau suka jeruk ?"

" Tidak terlalu sih ," Ucap Sai, Sasuke hanya menatapnya kecewa. " Habisnya dirumah si dobe hanya ada ini saja—" gumamnya.

" Eh ? Apa yang kau katakan barusan ?"

" Eh—apa? Aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok !" Ucap Sasuke gugup. Ia baru sadar kalau ia baru saja memanggil nama ejekkan Naruto semasa dirinya menjadi Sasuke Uchiha.

" Iya kau bilang sesuatu tentang do—dobe apapunlah itu.. Sepertinya aku sering mendengarnya.. Tapi—"

" Tidak kau tidak pernah dengar kok ! Aku yakin itu hanya halusinasimu saja Sai !" Ucap Sasuke cepat, ketakutan akan identitasnya yang terbongkar.

" Hm—sepertinya iya, ayo jalan lagi—"

' _Fyuuuuu~ hampir saja ! Untung saja dia sama bodohnya dengan si dobe itu' _batin Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_  
' Mereka mau pergi kemana lagi sih ?'_ Batin Naruto kesal.

" Naruto-kun sekarang kita mau naik apa lagi?"

_' Sepertinya mereka mau pergi ke tempat makan ,'_ Pikir Naruto sembari terus mengamati duo sejoli yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sahabatnya Sai dan rivalnya yang berubah menjadi wanita jadi-jadian.

" Ke tempat makan saja, Karin-chan. Memangnya kau tidak lapar?"

" Ide yang bagus Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya perutku sudah berdemo sejak tadi. Hehehe—" Ucap Karin sembari tersenyum konyol.

_' Pokoknya mereka tak boleh hilang dari pandanganku'_

" Eh, Naruto-kun itu awas!" Seru Karin pada Naruto yang masih berjalan ke depan lampu taman.

" Apa ?" Tanya Naruto, dan…

BRUUUUKKKK!

" Astagaaaaa ! Siapa sih orang sialan yang menabrakku ?!" Umpat Naruto sembari memegangi dahinya yang sudah dihiasi benjolan.

' _Astaga kelakuan konyol macam apa itu ?! Sekarang aku tahu alasan mengapa Sasuke-kun memanggilnya baka dan dobe itu ! Hahaha ! Seandainya dia bukan orang terpopuler di sekolah, aku pasti sudah menjauhinya sejak awal. Benar-benar bodoh..' _Batin Karin yang mati-matian menahan tawa.

Naruto segera bangkit dan membersihkan bajunya yang sudah diperuhi debu-debu jalanan. Namun pandangannya menangkap sosok yang dikenalinya sebagai Sasuke dan Sai berada di dekatnya.

" Karin-chan, ayo!" Naruto segera menarik paksa tangan Karin. Mencoba menjauh dari Sasuke dan Sai, tentu saja ia tak boleh terlihat oleh mereka berdua.

" Hey.. Menma-chan.. apa kau menyadari kalau dari tadi ada yang mengikuti kita ?"

" Huh ? Mengikuti kita ? Sepertinya tidak ," Jawab Sasuke enteng.

" Ayo cepat kita beli gulalinya! Jangan sampai kehabisan!" Seru Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sai menuju tempat penjual gulali.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Kau masih mau membeli makanan ?" Tanya Sai pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi terus menjilati gulalinya.

' Semakin mirip dengan anak kecil. Jika seperti ini, kau semakin lucu, Menma-chan..' Pikir Sai.

" Tidak, ini saja sudah cukup.." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum manis pada Sai.

" Kau makan belepotan sekali sih.." Ucap Sai sambil mengelap beberapa kotoran di dekat bibir Sasuke.

_' Lucu sekali'_ Pikir Sai lagi.

" Haha, kau ini lucu sekali, Menma-chan.." Ucap Sai sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke pelan.

" Oh, iya! Habis ini kita naik wahana jet coaster saja ya!"

" Tunggu! Jet—apa?! " Tanya Sai kaget.

' Aku takut ketinggian!' Teriak Sai dalam pikirannya.

" Jet coaster.. Mau ya?"

" Ah.. iya-iya.." Kata Sai dengan wajah yang mulai memucat. _' Perasaanku tak enak'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_  
' Demi Tuhan ! Apa-apaan mereka berdua itu?! Seperti orang yang berpacaran saja! Padahal mereka khan belum menjalin hubungan apapun.! Menyebalkan sekali..'_ Bantin Naruto, di kepalanya seolah-oleh muncul kedutan-kedutan kekesalan.

Nyam~

Nyam~

Nyam~

Satu gigitan besar, dua gigitan besar, dan tiga gigitan besar hamburger. Yang berhasil membuat Naruto terbatuk. Tapi, ia tak hentinya memandangi pasangan 'SaiSasu' yang agak serasi.

' _Sial ! Kenapa di tempat seperti ini tidak menjual ramen sih ?!' _umpat Naruto, didalam hati tentunya, ia menelan kekesalannya mentah-mentah.

" Hmmmpp—" Dengus Naruto.

" Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

" Ukhh—ukh, iya! Kau tak usah khawatir.."

" Naruto-kun, habis ini kita mau naik wahana apa lagi ?"

_' Tunggu..tunggu.. mereka mau pergi kemana?! Menuju wahana Jet Coaster. Sepertinya aku juga harus ke sana!'_

" Kita naik Jet Coaster saja yuk?" Tawar Naruto.

" Uhm—Aku lumayan takut ketinggian, bagaimana ya?"

" Kalau tidak dicoba, tidak akan tahu! Ayo!"

" Baiklah, kalau bersama dengan oppa, pasti akan baik-baik saja!" Kata Karin berpura-pura bersemangat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Ayo, sebentar lagi!" Seru Sasuke bersemangat.

_' Ya! Sebentar lagi aku mati..'_ Batin Sai. Ia mengelap setitik keringat dingin yang muncul dari pelipisnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_' Are? Matte ! Ini jet coaster?! Apa yang kulakukan di sini ?!'_ seru Naruto dalam hatinya. _'tidak boleh, aku takut ketinggian!'_

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh!"

Wuuuuuuuuuuusshhhh!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Turun—turunkaann akuu.. aku mau mun—" Ucap Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya di depan sebuah tong sampah.

Weeekkk...

" Naruto-kun ?! hah—untung saja.." Ucap Karin sembari mengelus dadanya.

" Astaga! Aku mau muntah.." Seru Sai menahan mual, dan berlari cepat menuju ke sebuah tong sampah.

" Sai-kun kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir. Kulit Sai yang memang notabene-nya putih pucat, menjadi semakin pucat saja karena mati-matian menahan rasa antara ketakutan dan ingin muntah.

" Ah...iya aku sudah lega!" Kata Sai dengan wajah yang sudah mulai berwarna, ketika telah selesai memuntahkan isi perutnya yang serasa diobrak-abrik di Jet Coaster tadi.

' E—eh, tunggu suara ini' Pikir Naruto, dan segera menengadahkan kepalanya. Menghadap pada dua makhluk yang sedang keheranan atas keberadaannya di sini.

" Naruto ?!" Seru Sasuke dan Sai bersamaan.

" E—eh kalian—sedang apa disini ? Hehehe ," Ucap Naruto basa-basi, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang yang dikenalnya, walaupun berbeda status. Yang satu teman dan yang satunya lagi 'mantan' rival.

" Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ? Tentu saja aku sedang kencan dengan Menma-chan ,  
Ucap Sai genit sembari merangkul bahu Menma a.k.a Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, memandangi Karin.

" Kau sendiri ? Sedang kencan dengan Karin-chan ya ?" Goda Sai.

" Haha, bisa dibilang.." Ucap Karin agak malu, tapi lebih terlihat bangga.

" Uhm—sekarang sudah sore, bukankah sebaiknya kita pulang ?" Potong Naruto cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Iya, ayo.."

" Sebaiknya kita memang harus pulang Naruto-kun ,"

" Baiklah ,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Itu bis nya!"

" Ayo naik !"

" Sai-kun, maaf ya telah membuatmu naik jet coaster. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau takut ketinggian ," Ucap Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

" Tidak apa-apa, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mencoba saja. Aku juga tak memikirkan kalau aku akan muntah. Hehe.."

" Sejujurnya aku belum pernah naik Jet Coaster, ibuku selalu melarangku. Katanya berbahaya, dan sampai sekarang juga seperti itu, jadi karena aku penasaran aku mengajakmu. Gomen ,"

" Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak apa-apa.." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

' _Astaga senyum itu lagi' _batin Sasuke.

" Huaaahh!" Sasuke pun menguap.

" Kau mengantuk ?"

" Iya,"

" Kau bisa bersandar di pundakku," Tawar Sai.

" Uhm.. Memangnya tidak apa-apa ?"

" Tentu saja," Kata Sai yang lagi-lagi tersenyum pada Sasuke.

" Uhm—baiklah.. Huaahhh.." Sasuke pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sai.

_' Kau terlihat manis jika seperti ini, aku harap kau mengetahui perasaanku padamu, Menma-chan..'_ Pikir Sai sambil terus memandangi Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_' Isshh! Apa-apaan mereka itu ?!'_ Seru Naruto dalam hatinya.

" Aku juga ngantuk Naruto-kun ," Ucap Karin manja.

" Ya tinggal tidur saja, kenapa malah bilang padaku ?" Tanya Naruto ketus.

_' Dia kenapa sih ?'_ batin Karin dalam hatinya, ia hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hey.. Sepertinya Sai menyukaimu ,"

" Huh?"

" Iya, sepertinya ia menyukaimu ," Kata-kata yang membuat Sasuke kembali terdiam.

" Apa tak sebaiknya kau terima saja ?" Tawar Naruto.

" Kau gila ya dobe ?! Aku masih normal ," Ucap Sasuke dengan percaya diri, " Lagipula tadi itu anggap saja aku hanya sedang terlalu jenuh dengan segala hal yang terlalu mendadak ini—"

" Hey teme, tapi kau gadis sekarang. Siapa juga gadis yang mau dengan gadis sepertimu ?"

" Iya juga sih.." Ucap Sasuke sembari menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal.

" Hhh, anak ini.. Mengejekku idiot, padahal dia juga idiot.." gumam Naruto pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke, walaupun agak samar-samar tentunya.

" Apa kau bilang ?!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke membentaknya.

" Tidak, aku tak bicara apapun.." Ucap Naruto cepat.

" Menyebalkan sekali—" Rutuk Sasuke, dan segera pergi dari kursinya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Bagaimana ?" Tanya Sai was-was.

" Hm—" Naruto menggeleng pelan.

" Ia anak yang terlalu polos. Sepertinya ia tak tahu apa-apa.." Ucap Sai sambil menghibur dirinya.  
_' Ia tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sai ! DIA ADALAH SASUKE !'_ seru Naruto di dalam hatinya.

" Kau tak terlalu mengenali Menma ," Ucap Naruto setengah mendengus.

" Iya sih ," Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum kecil.

" Lalu ? Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau sukai darinya ?" Tanya Naruto, yang 'agak' penasaran dengan jawaban Sai.

" Entahlah, aku sendiri tak mengerti. Yang jelas, ia berbeda dari gadis lainnya. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang beda.. Hahaha~" Tawanya Polos.

' _Tentu saja ia berbeda dari yang lain.. Dia kan laki-laki, bukan perempuan—Sai aku tahu kau memang sangat menyebalkan, tapi setidaknya kau itu temanku. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu bersama dengan wanita jadi-jadian itu'_

" Astaga, anak ini—"

" Baiklah, aku akan mencoba untuk lebih dekat dengannya ," Ujar Sai bersemangat.

" Hhhh.." dengus Naruto ketika Sai pergi dari hadapannya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku bicarakan, Menma itu tak sepolos itu, justru malah kaulah Sai, yang terlalu polos—" Gumam Naruto pelan. Ia hanya bisa pasrah sambil memandangi langit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Ohayou Menma-chaaaaan .." Sapa murid-murid lelaki itu bersamaan ketika Sasuke berjalan melewati kerumunan. Sasuke hanya melirik mereka sesekali, kemudian meneruskan perjalanannya.

" Menma-chan !" Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang. Sasuke terus berjalan, ia masih mengingat identitasnya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, bukan Namikaze Menma.

TAP

" Menma-chan !" Panggil orang itu lagi sembari memegang bahu Sasuke. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, seketika tubuhnya merasa mendapat sedikit setruman ketika melihat pria bersurai putih dihadapannya—Suigetsu.

" Hosh—hosh—ohayou Menma-chan ," Sapanya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

' _Sekarang apa lagi ?'_

" Sebenarnya—aku—ini !" Seru Suigetsu sembari menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya menyodorkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati pada Sasuke.

" Menma-chan !" Panggil seseorang bertubuh tinggi besar dengan rambut jingga, Juugo. " Menma-chan, aku ingin kau membaca ini—" Ucapnya sembari menyodorkan sepucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna merah muda.

" Menma-chan—aku punya bunga untukmu ! Mawar putih ini sangat cocok untukmu yang memang sangat menarik dan—hee ? Kalian ? Sedang apa disini ?" Tanya Sai pada kedua teman sekelasnya itu, Juugo dan Suigetsu.

" Err—anoo—" Suigetsu dan Juugo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sai menatap kedua temannya itu—Suigetsu yang masih menyodorkan kotak berbentuk hati dan Juugo dengan sepucuk suratnya—Ia menatap Sasuke yang terlihat bingung—walaupun ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah.

" Dengar yah, diantara kalian semua—aku yang lebih dulu kenal dan mendekati Menma-chan ! Sudahlah kalian berdua lebih baik pergi saja dari sini ! Kalian berdua pasti kalah dariku !" Ucap Sai percaya diri.

' _Astaga.. Mulai kan..'_ batin Sasuke. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya.

" Tapi kau bisa lihat siapa yang duluan datang kemari, Menma-chan pasti akan sangat menyukai coklat import dari swiss yang langsung kupesankan untuknya.." Ucap Suigetsu bangga.

' _Benar-benar.. Hey kalian hentikan semua ini ! Kalian membuatku jijik tahu !' _batin Sasuke lagi.

" Tidak bisa. Aku yang akan dipilih oleh Menma-chan, dia pasti akan membalas surat cintaku untuknya !" Seru Juugo.

" APAAAA ?! SURAT CINTA ?! HUAHAHAHAHAAH !" Seru Sai dan Suigetsu bersamaan.

" Kau benar-benar konyol Juugo, di era modern seperti ini masih ada yang saling mengirim surat ?!" Ejek Suigetsu dengan nada mengintimidasi.'

" Kau benar-benar ketinggalan zaman, Juugo. Hahaha !" Tambah Sai, " Dengar ya, disini aku yang paling romantis—aku membawakan sekuntum mawar putih untuk menma-chan karena sesuai dengan kepribadiannya yang—"

" Ohayou Sui, Juugo, Sai !" Sapa Naruto yang muncul entah darimana. Ia berjalan dengan santainya—dengan tangan kiri yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya, dan tangan kanannya dibiarkan terayun-ayun. Angin menyibakkan helaian surai kepirangan miliknya. Senyumnya secerah mentari pagi yang bersinar saat ini. Entah kenapa seketika Juugo, Suigetsu dan Sai merasa sangat tidak percaya diri. Apalagi melihat Menma—alias Sasuke—yang matanya terus terfokus pada sosok yang menuju ke arah mereka.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke malah membayangkan Naruto dengan pakaian ala ksatria, sedang menggigit sekuntum mawar merah, berlutut dihadapannya.

" _Putri Sasuke ," Panggil Naruto, Sasuke menoleh pada sumber suara. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, gaun putih panjang menjuntai yang dikenakannya ikut tersibak bersamaan dengan rambut panjang hitam kebiruannya. Ia menatap seorang lelaki dengan baju ksatria dengan jubah merah yang menjuntai, sepatu putih, dan sebuah pedang yang bertengger manis di pinggang kirinya. Helaian surai kepirangannya tersibakkan oleh angin. Ia tersenyum lembut. Onyx milik Sasuke bertemu dengan manik sapphire yang seteduh lautan milik Naruto._

_Tiba-tiba Naruto berlutut dengan satu kaki sebagai tumpuannya. Naruto mengamit tangan Sasuke dan mengecupnya pelan. Ia memberikan setangkai mawar merah pada Sasuke._

" _Aku sangat menyukaimu, putri. Maukah kau menjadi—"_

" Hoy ! Te—eh maksudku—Menma ! Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya dihadapan Sasuke yang masih melamun.

" Pangeran—" Racau Sasuke, dan kemudian tubuhnya ambruk. Dengan sigap Naruto segera menangkap Sasuke.

" Menma-chan !" Panggil Sai, Suigetsu dan Juugo bersamaan.

' _Are ?! Si Teme ini kenapa sih ?'_

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Terimakasih bagi para readers yang sudah meripiw cerita nista ini ._.V semoga kalian mendapatkan pahala yang berlimpah XD terus ripiw lagi cerita ini karena nanti author gila ini bakalan memunculkan banyak konflik yang mengejutkan lainnya~ Arigatooooou minna~ (/3)/ *chuu readers satu satu*


	7. Chapter 6

Title : I'm not a girl!

Pairing : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Naru punya Masashi

Warning ! NO YAOI (tapi tetep aja SasuNaru XD) dan sedikit ke OOC-an pada Sasuke .-.V

Chapter 6

Here~

Sasuke memandangi langit malam, begitu indah, dihiasi dengan ribuan bintang di langit. Semakin terlukis dengan cahaya bulan sabit di sela-sela bintang yang mengerling indah disekitarnya.

'Kurasa sudah hampir seminggu aku bertubuh seperti ini. Aku rasa, aku mulai merindukan segalanya. Okaasan, otousan, aniki—Dan anjingku Cookie. Sayang, aku tak dapat pulang ke rumah dengan tubuh seperti ini. Aku tak mengerti. Sampai kapan aku akan terus memiliki tubuh gadis seperti ini. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan dobe memang benar, ini kutukan bagiku. Aku memang terlalu jahat pada orang lain. Aku terlalu dingin, bahkan pada penggemar-penggemarku. Sekarang, kalau begini caranya aku—'

" Sasuke-kun ," Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

" Huh ? Siapa disana ?" Tanya Sasuke kebingungan, setelah melihat seorang wanita cantik turun dari langit dengan sepasang sayap indahnya, ia turun besertakan dengan kelopak-kelopak mawar yang bertaburan diantaranya.

" Aku adalah dewi cinta, orang-orang memanggilku Shion ," Ucapnya sembari menyibakkan helaian rambut pirang panjangnya.

" Kau—Kau mau apa datang ke sini ?"

" Aku ingin membantumu, untuk mengubah tubuh gadismu, menjadi tubuh pria normal lainnya ,"

" Ha? Be—Benarkah ?" Tanya Sasuke senang.

" Iya, kau memiliki satu syarat ,"

" A—Apa itu ?"

" Kau harus mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu dari pria yang benar-benar mencintaimu ,"

" Huh ? Bukankah aku ini pria kena—"

" Kau sekarang bertubuh gadis, lebih tak mungkin lagi bila kau mencium seorang gadis. Benar khan ?"

" Iya juga sih ," Ucap Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. " Lalu siapa yang dapat membuatku memenuhi syaratmu ?!"

" Tidak tahu, itu sih terserah padamu ,"

" Haaaaa—Mana ada dewi cinta bersikap tak anggun seperti itu?!" Seru Sasuke protes.

" Astaga ! Sudahlah jangan banyak protes ! Aku khan hanya bertugas untuk memberi tahumu tentang ini saja, kalau lebih dari ini aku tak bisa menolong ," Jelas dewi cinta itu. " Dan kau punya satu syarat lagi ,"

" Apa lagi ? Kan kau bilang hanya 1 syarat saja ," Protes Sasuke lagi.

" Yah, kau harus merubah sikapmu. Kau harus ramah pada orang lain, kau harus bersikap baik dan jangan egois. Kau tidak boleh sombong dan mau menang sendiri ,"

" Banyak sekali !" Lagi-lagi Sasuke memprotesnya.

" Ya sudah, kalau tak mau berubah menjadi seperti semula, ya tak apa-apa. Kau tak harus menjalankan semua itu, tapi, KAU TAK AKAN BERUBAH ," jelas dewi fortune itu sambil menekan di bagian akhirnya.

" Ah iya-iya aku terpaksa melaksanakan semua itu ,"

" Jangan terpaksa! Kau harus ikhlas menghadapi semua persyaratan itu ,"

" Ah iya-ya.."

" Baiklah, sekarang tugasku sudah selesai. Aku harus pergi.. Jaa~~"

" Eehhh, tunggu dulu—Lalu siapa yang dapat membuatku memenuhi syaratmu! Hey—jangan pergi dulu! Hey—"

BRRRRUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH

" Aduuuhhhh.." Rintih Sasuke kesakitan saat telah bangun dari 'tidurnya'. " Dimana aku ?" Gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke menatap ke sekelilingnya. Jendela yang terbuka lebar-lebar dengan tirai yang tersibakkan angin yang bertiup pelan. Ditatapnya langit biru cerah, seperti manik seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dengan persis. " Jadi, itu cuma mimpi ?"

Ia pun segera bangkit. Ia tertegun, ketika melihat sebuah kelopak mawar ada di ranjang ruang kesehatan yang berantakan.

" Jadi itu bukan mimpi ?!" Serunya sambil mengambil sebuah kelopak mawar tersebut. " Jadi, aku harus tetap menjalankan persyaratan oleh dewi itu ?!"

Sasuke mencubit sebelah pipinya keras. " Ini benar-benar bukan mimpi— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggghhhhhh!"

KREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK

Suara pintu ruang kesehatan itu terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok makhluk tuhan yang paling indah sejagat raya. *halah* Sang pangeran tampan yang sudah terkenal diseantero warga Konoha Gakuen, dan mungkin se-Tokyo, atau Jepang, dan mungkin Dunia ?

" Sasuke, kau sudah bangun rupanya.." Ucap lelaki yang dikenal dengan nama Naruto Namikaze itu.

Sasuke hanya dapat tertegun, tak sedikitpun tergerak untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. Entah mengapa, walau hanya menggunakan seragam sekolah biasa, namun sosok Naruto begitu mempesona dimatanya. Karisma yang benar-benar tiada tara.

" Kenapa tidak menjawab ?" Tanya Naruto, suaranya benar-benar lembut di telinga Sasuke, membuatnya sedikit merinding disko.

Naruto membelai helaian rambut panjang hitam kebiruan milik Sasuke. " Kau kenapa, Suke ? Kau terlihat pucat ," Ucapnya.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Sasuke, jujur saja. Aku menyukaimu sudah sejak lama. Tak peduli kau adalah musuhku atau bahkan kau laki-laki. Tapi aku sangat menyukai tubuh perempuanmu ini. Kau terlihat sangat…. Mempesona ," Bisik Naruto di dekat telinga Sasuke, semakin membuatnya merinding.

" Na—Naru—Naruto ! Kau harus ingat ! Walau bagaimanapun aku ini laki-laki ! Aku masih normal !" Entah mengapa akhirnya Sasuke dapat menyuarakan setiap kalimat yang daritadi tersendat di tenggorokannya.

" Aku sudah bilang aku tidak peduli ," Ucap Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

" Ta—tapi—"

" Sasuke, aku tahu kau pasti sangat ingin melepaskan kutukanmu itu kan ?" Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya sekedar mengangguk pelan.

" Aku tahu caranya—"

" Cara apa ?!"

" Cara untuk membuatmu kembali ke tubuhmu yg semula teme !"

' _Dasar menyebalkan ! Disaat seperti ini kau masih bisa memanggilku teme ? Dasar dobe !'_

" Bagaimana ?" Tanya Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga kembali terbaring di ranjang itu.

DEG

DEG

DEG

" Ma—mau apa kau ?"

" Sudah diam saja. Kau ingin kembali ke tubuhmu yang semula kan teme ?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

" Baiklah kalau begitu ," Naruto mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat busuk. Jika saja ia bukanlah seorang uchiha, kepalanya pasti sudah mendidih dan meledak saat ini. Siapa juga yang tidak senang didekati oleh Naruto Namikaze ? Kapten basket dengan sejuta pesona yang mampu memikat wanita-wanita dengan karisma dan wajah manisnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat, seolah ia tidak ingin membuka matanya lagi untuk selama-lamanya. Ia memanyunkan bibir tipisnya, melupakan urat kemaluan yang sudah putus entah kemana, demi jati diri yang sebenarnya.

Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~

" Hoy teme !" Panggil Naruto. Sasuke tetap memejamkan matanya. " Cepatlah dobe, ayo selesaikan ini semua !" Ucap Sasuke.

" HOY TEME !" Panggil Naruto lagi. Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke tetap memejamkan matanya, tak sedikitpun menggubris Naruto.

" HOY TEME ! APA-APAAN KAU ?! AYO CEPAT BANGUN !" Seru Naruto lagi. Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang baunya sangat menusuk, mengenai rongga pernafasannya. Dan sesuatu benda yang kasar menyentuh bibir tipisnya.

' _Apa-apaan ini ? memangnya berciuman itu rasanya seperti ini ya ? Bukankah harusnya rasanya lembut ? Tapi ko kasar dan berbau busuk seperti ini ?'_

" TEMEEEEEEE !" Seru Naruto kencang-kencang. Nyaris sekali membuat gendang telinga Sasuke ingin pecah rasanya. Sasuke dengan cepat langsung terbangun. Ia melihat sekitarnya, dan juga kaos kaki yang sedari tadi melambai-lambai di hadapannya.

" JAUHKAN BENDA LAKNAT ITU DARIKU DOBE ! AKU TIDAK INGIN ORGAN PERNAFASANKU HANCUR KARENA BENDA ITU !" Seru Sasuke. Dengan kecepatan menyerupai cahaya, sebuah bogem mentah dari tangan sasuke mendarat dengan indahnya di pipi Naruto.

" Ugh !" Desis Naruto.

" APA-APAAN KAU TEME ?!" Seru Naruto dan mengusap pipi rubahnya pelan.

" KAU YANG APA-APAAN ?! BEKAS KAKIMU ITU DOBE ! KERINGATMU BENAR-BENAR BUSUK SEKALI BAUNYA !" Seru Sasuke sembari menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat (?)

" Jadi begini sikapmu padaku setelah kau berusaha menciumku ?! Dasar wanita jadi-jadian !"

Sasuke membelakkan matanya. _'APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?!'_

" Tch, tidak mungkin aku berbuat se-tidak hormat itu ! HAHAHAHAHAHA !"

" Memang benar kok ! Untung saja tidak ada siapa-siapa !"

" Dengar ya dobe, kau tidak boleh memfitnahku seperti itu. Ingatlah, fitnah itu lebih kejam daripada fitness !" Ucap Sasuke.

" Kau benar-benar teme sialan dan menyebalkan. Apa untungnya aku memfitnahmu seperti itu ?! Dan disini pun tidak ada satu orangpun. Sekalipun aku berbohong, aku pasti akan melakukannya dihadapan banyak orang agar harga diri uchiha-mu itu jatuh sekalian ," Racau Naruto. " Lagipula kalaupun aku ingin balas dendam padamu, aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang lebih elit selain memfitnah orang.." Lanjutnya.

" Lagipula aku kan masih normal. Mana mungkin aku mau dengan wanita jadi-jadian sepertimu ," Ucap Naruto, dan….. JLEB

Seakan seribu bilah pedang menusuk hati Sasuke. Kedutan-kedutan kecil mulai terlihat di kepala Sasuke.

" BICARA APA KAU DOBE ?! DENGAR YA, AKU JUGA MASIH NORMAL, BAKA ! TIDAK SEPERTIMU ! JANGAN PERNAH BERMIMPI AKU AKAN MENCIUMMU ATAU APAPUNLAH ITU ! KARENA ITU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI ! AKU BISA PASTIKAN ITU !"

" Kenapa malah jadi kau yang marah-marah sih ?! Dasar tidak tahu terimakasih ! Kau itu sudah kutolong, baka teme ! Tadi kau pingsan, malah meracau tidak jelas ! Menyebut-nyebut 'pangeran' lah, ini lah, itu lah, bahkan kau memanggil-manggil namaku saat pingsan tadi. Dan tadi saat aku datang untuk memastikan keadaanmu, kau malah mau menciumku, dan bilang kalau aku memfitnahmu. Dengar ya, aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sekalipun mungkin aku sedikit menyebalkan, dan membuatmu mendapatkan kutukan—yang memang sepantasnya kau dapatkan—tapi aku tidak seburuk itu ! Ah sudahlah ! Lakukan sesukamu teme !" Seru Naruto panjang lebar dan segera meninggalkan ruangan kesehatan itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertegun di tempatnya.

" _Yah, kau harus merubah sikapmu. Kau harus ramah pada orang lain, kau harus bersikap baik dan jangan egois. Kau tidak boleh sombong dan mau menang sendiri ,"_

_" Ya sudah, kalau tak mau berubah menjadi seperti semula, ya tak apa-apa. Kau tak harus menjalankan semua itu, tapi, KAU TAK AKAN BERUBAH ,"_

" _Sasuke, jujur saja. Aku menyukaimu sudah sejak lama. Tak peduli kau adalah musuhku atau bahkan kau laki-laki. Tapi aku sangat menyukai tubuh perempuanmu ini. Kau terlihat sangat…. Mempesona ," _

" _Sasuke, aku tahu kau pasti sangat ingin melepaskan kutukanmu itu kan ?" _

" _Aku tahu caranya—"_

" _Cara apa ?!"_

" _Cara untuk membuatmu kembali ke tubuhmu yg semula teme !"_

" Mana mungkin ada mimpi di dalam mimpi ? Aneh sekali.. Mungkin memang ada yang tidak beres di dalam otakku yang genius ini ," Gumam Sasuke pelan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Aku benci tubuhku yang sekarang ," Gumam Sasuke sambil memandangi dirinya di jendela kelas. Ia pun kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, memandangi seisi kelas yang kosong dengan tatapan hampa. Dan hanya bisa kembali mendengus.

KREEEKKK...

" Karin ?" Gumam Sasuke pelan. Atmosphere di sekelilingnya pun langsung berubah.

" Hai—Menma-chan..." 'sapa' Karin dengan nada yang merendahkan. Ia tak sendiri, ia bersama dengan komplotannya, yang memang notabene-nya gadis-gadis paling terkenal di Konoha Gakuen. Salah satunya adalah Sakura, Inoo, Temari dan Karin sendiri sebagai pemimpin.

_' tch.. hal konyol apa lagi ini?' _batin Sasuke sembari memutar bola matanya.

" Tidak baik seorang gadis cantik sendirian di dalam kelas—" Ucap Karin dengan nada mengintimidasi.

_' tidak usah dipedulikan. Ia hanya gadis centil yang dulunya sempat menggilaimu Sasuke, saat masih dalam wujud yang sebenarnya, bukan gadis jadi-jadian seperti ini tentunya.'_ Pikir Sasuke sembari menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Seandainya dia bukan seorang Uchiha, dia pasti sudah berteriak kasar dan marah-marah diluar kendali pada gadis bersurai merah yang satu ini.

" Kau takut, Menma ?" Tanya Karin sembari mengelilingi Sasuke, "—Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku ?"

" Apa yang harus kujawab darimu ? Jelas tak ada satupun pertanyaanmu yang penting dan harus kujawab ," Jawab Sasuke sarkasme.

" Ternyata bocah sepertimu memang tidak bisa dibiarkan ! Sudah dekat dengan Sai, masih mau juga dekat-dekat dengan Naruto. Apa sih yang kau mau ? Kepopuleran ? Sayang sekali kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya !"

_' Bicara apa sih dia ?!'_

" Jadi cuma itu yang membuatmu bersusah payah datang kepadaku ? Sungguh membuang waktu saja ," Ucap Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

" Hahaha.. Dasar bodoh ," Celetuk Sakura yang 'tertawa sendiri' di belakang.

' _Sial ! Si pink maniak ini berani-beraninya menghinaku bodoh !' _Nampak sebuah kedutan-kedutan kekesalan muncul di dahi Sasuke yang hanya bisa menahan kesabarannya.

" Dengar ya, cukup sekali ini aku bicara padamu. Kau, orang bodoh sepertimu sudah cukup merebut posisiku sebagai gadis tercantik dan terpop—"

" Karin, itu berarti kau mengakui kecantikannya ," Ucap Inoo.

" Ah.. Bagiku dia biasa saja, ah.. terserahlah. Langsung saja, aku tak suka dengan semua itu!"

" Yah, intinya, ia tak suka kau merebut kepopulerannya di sekolah. Kau mengerti itu ?" Ucap Temari dingin namun matanya menatap tajam.

" Dan satu lagi, setelah apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-temanku—akan kutegaskan lagi, bahwa aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Naruto, kau pasti akan mengerti bila kau benar-benar gadis yang cerdas seperti gossip-gossip bodoh yang kudengar ,"

" Memangnya apa urusanmu dengan si do—maksudku Naruto itu ?"

" Kenapa ? Kau tanya kenapa ?! Asal kau tahu saja ya ! Dia, Namikaze Naruto adalah targetku karena Sasuke-kun sudah pindah ke tempat asalnya !"

" APA ?!" Bentak Sasuke, ia sudah tak mementingkan image nya sebagai seorang Uchiha—lagipula orang-orang kan tidak ada yang tahu kalau ternyata Menma Namikaze adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Ia terlanjur merasa selama ini telah dipermainkan oleh Karin.

' _Kau benar-benar ular, Karin ! Sekarang aku bersyukur karena aku telah berubah wujud menjadi seorang gadis! Demi Tuhan, aku membencimu !'_ Seru Sasuke dalam hatinya.  
Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. Matanya memancarkan kemarahan, nafasnya beradu kencang. Detak jantungnya semakin tak beraturan. Tangannya ia rasa sudah sangat gatal ingin melemparkan bogem mentah pada gadis dihadapannya, tak sanggup menahan emosinya yang sedang meluap-luap saat ini, apalagi setelah ia tahu belangnya Karin, dan berani-beraninya ia mempermainkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

" HAHAHAHA ! Kenapa kau diam ? Apa kau sudah dapat mencerna apa yang kumaksud ?!" Seru Karin.

" Diam kau ULAR!" Seru Sasuke.

" Apa kau bilang ?! Berani kau ya—" Seru Karin sembari melayangkan tamparannya menuju ke wajah Sasuke, namun..

-TEP—

" Kau pikir aku takut padamu? Dasar ular !" Bentak Sasuke seraya menghempas tangan Karin yang hampir saja menamparnya.

" Karin !" Seru teman-temannya, yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri di belakang Karin.

" Apa ?!"

" Aku tidak peduli padamu! Apalagi takut padamu!" Seru Sasuke di depan wajah Karin yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti.

" Apa kau bilang ?! Ini! Rasakan ini !" Seru Karin tak mau kalah, sambil menarik rambut Sasuke.

" Apa-apaan kau ?!" Seru Sasuke sambil membalas menarik rambut merah Karin.

" Kau benar-benar menyebalkan !"

" Diam kau ular ! Dasar makhluk merah kecentilan !"

" Dasar mayat hidup !"

" Dasar mata empat !"

" Dasar muka tembok !"

" Dasar wanita gila haus kepopuleran !"

" Memang !"

" Dasar ular bermuka dua !"

" Apa kau bilang ?!"

" Ular bermuka dua !"

" Rasakan ini !"

" Ayo~ Ayo~ Ayo~" Seru Sakura dan Inoo selayaknya tim cheerleader. Sedangkan Temari hanya memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan temannya yang benar-benar kekanak-kanakan.

" Karin ! Karin ! Menma !"

" Loh ?! Kenapa kalian malah membelanya?!" Bentak Karin disela 'pertarungannya' dengan Sasuke.

" Ahaha~ maaf kami salah !"

" Iiihhhh! Dasar menyebalkan..! Kenapa kau harus hidup di dunia ini ?!"

" Seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu! Dasar ular murahan !"

BRAAAKKK!

" Ribut-ribut apa ini ?!" Tiba-tiba seorang guru wanita memasuki kelas. " Are ? Eh—anu—ini—"

" KALIAN BERDUA IKUT AKU KE RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH SEKARANG JUGA !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Uzumaki-san, saya harap dengan kejadian ini, anda dapat mempelajari kesalahan anda, dan tak mengulanginya lagi ," Ucap guru muda bersurai pirang itu pada Karin.

" Uzumaki-san ! Dengar ya, bu guru sudah bosan dengan masalah-masalah yang kau timbulkan setiap harinya apakah ka—"

" Su—sumimasen sensei, apa tidak sebaiknya diselesaikan secara baik-baik saja ?"

" Dan kau, Namikaze-san. Sudah jelas dengan peraturan-peraturan yang ada di sekolah ini khan? Kau adalah anak baru di sekolah ini, kami harap kau menaati peraturan-peraturan yang berlaku di sekolah ini. Tak terkecuali dengan anak baru sekali pun ," jelas guru muda bersurai pirang diikat dua tersebut panjang lebar pada Sasuke.

" Hai, sensei—" Jawab mereka bersamaan. Sungguh, kini penampilan mereka sudah begitu berbeda, dengan seragam yang sudah semakin kusut dan kotor, dan rambut yang acak-acakan, disertai dengan wajah mereka yang kotor dan agak sedikit babak belur.

" NAMIKAZE-SAN, KAU KUHUKUM MEMBERSIHKAN TOILET WANITA. DAN KAU KARIN, HAAAAH—AKU BAHKAN SUDAH BOSAN MENGHUKUMMU TERUS ! KAU BERSIHKAN TOILET LAKI-LAKI ! MENGERTI ?!" Seru guru itu kencang-kencang.

SREEEKKK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu dibuka dengan paksa.

" Hey teme ! Kau—" Tiba-tiba datanglah Naruto, dengan pakaian basketnya.

" Hn ," Dengus Sasuke saat melihat kedatangan Naruto, ia pun segera memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat, tak menyadari kalau wajahnya sudah menyerupai cabai kriting di pasar.

" Ah sudahlah, kalian boleh pergi dari ruangan ini !" Ucap sensei yang diketahui bernama Tsunade itu, diiringi dengan langkah cepat dari Sasuke, Karin dan Naruto.

" Hey, masalah apa yang kau buat teme ?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil pada Sasuke.

" Tak ada! Pergi sana dengan si ular murahan bermuka dua itu !" Ucap Sasuke sarkasme sambil melirikan matanya pada Karin.

" Hey, siapa yang kau maksud dengan ular ?"

" Tanyakan saja pada kekasihmu itu !" Ucap Sasuke lagi, dan segera mempercepat langkahnya. Ia kembali mendengus, tak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

" Siapa yang kau sebut kekasihku ?! Heh teme !" Panggil Naruto, namun Sasuke terus saja berjalan tanpa menggubris panggilan dari Naruto.

" Kenapa lagi dia ? Aku salah apa lagi sih ? Tch, menyebalkan sekali ," Gumam Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Membersihkan toilet wanita ? Hiiii, menjijikan sekali.." Dengus Sasuke disela-sela perjalanan pulangnya.

" Apa boleh buat ? Ini salahmu sendiri, kan ?"

" Tapi, khan.. Awalnya gara-gara—"

" Apa ?!"

" Sudahlah ,"

" Astaga, kau ini—Siapa suruh di dalam kelas sendirian ,"

" Tak ada hubungannya dengan itu ! Baka dobe !"

" Dasar perempuan ,"

" Apa kau bilang ?!"

" Memang pada kenyataannya kau perempuan kan ?"

" Iya-iya ! Terserah padamulah—" Gumam Sasuke sambil membantingkan tubuhnya di jok mobil, ia pun melipat kedua jarinya di depan dadanya. Tampak sangat lucu.

" _Kenapa ? Kau tanya kenapa ?! Asal kau tahu saja ya ! Dia, Namikaze Naruto adalah targetku karena Sasuke-kun sudah pindah ke tempat asalnya !"_

Sasuke segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

" Dobe, sebaiknya kau berhati-hatilah dengan si ular itu ," Ucap Sasuke sambil menekankan pada kata 'ular' nya.

" Apa maksudmu ?"

" Berhati-hatilah, mungkin sekarang kau tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang kubicarakan. Tapi, nanti kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya ," Ucap Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, seperti biasa ia tak pernah berubah dengan sikapnya itu.

" Apa sih yang kau maksud? Aku tak mengerti ,"

" Ah sudahlah ! Kau memang benar-benar dobe ! Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak mengatakan hal apapun padamu ! Kau tidak akan mengerti karena IQ mu itu setara dengan hewan !" Seru Sasuke.

" Heh teme, kenapa malah menyalahkanku ?!" Decak Naruto.

" Dari awal memang semua ini adalah kesalahanmu !"

" Tch, mulai lagi kan.."

" Apa ?!"

" Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berdebat dengan wanita jadi-jadian sepertimu !"

" Siapa juga yang mau berdebat dengan dobe sepertimu !"

" Berisik teme ,"

" Tch, terserah dobe—"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hoy Sasuke !" Panggil seorang gadis cantik entah siapa dan darimana asalnya.

" Heh ? Kau bukannya orang yang mengaku-ngaku dewi cinta itu kan ?" Tanya Sasuke ketika bertemu pandang dengan gadis itu.

" Tch, kau boleh punya kepopuleran disekolahmu karena kepintaranmu itu. Tapi tak sangka, kau juga idiot. AKU INI BENAR-BENAR DEWI CINTA DASAR BODOH ! AKU DATANG KEMARI UNTUK MENOLONGMU !"

" Menolong dari apa ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah innocent. Kini kedutan-kedutan kecil mulai tumbuh di dahi gadis cantik itu.

" SEBELUMNYA AKU PERNAH MENAWARKAN BEBERAPA SYARAT AGAR KAU BISA BERUBAH LAGI JADI LAKI-LAKI, SAMA SEPERTI JATI DIRIMU YANG SEMULA. MASA SUDAH LUPA SIH ?!"

" Oh iya aku ingat ,"

" Sebenarnya aku ingin tanya satu hal padamu ,"

" Katakan saja ,"

" Sebenarnya kau ingin kembali ke tubuhmu yang semula tidak sih ?"

" Tentu saja ,"

" LALU KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJALANKAN SYARAT-SYARAT YANG KUBERIKAN KEMARIN ?!"

" Kukira itu hanya mimpi. Habisnya mana ada mimpi di dalam mimpi. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal ,"

" AH SUDAHLAH ! AKU PUSING BICARA DENGAN ORANG BERMUKA TEMBOK SEPERTIMU !"

" Kenapa kau malah menghinaku ?!"

" Karena kau benar-benar menyebalkan ! Ah—sudahlah ! Aku hanya memberikan satu kesempatan terakhir ! Jika kau ingin kembali ke tubuh laki-lakimu yang semula, mau tidak mau kau harus melaksanakan semua syarat yang waktu itu telah kuberikan padamu ! Kalau tidak ya tidak apa-apa. Yang jelas aku tidak akan membantumu lagi !" Seru gadis yang dikenali sebagai seorang dewi cinta bernama Shion itu, dan segera pergi saking kesalnya pada Sasuke.

" Heh tunggu !" Seru Sasuke kencang-kencang.

" TUNGGUUUUUUUUU !"

BRAAAAAAAAK!

" Ugh ," Desah Sasuke ketika mendapati dirinya sudah berada di lantai kamarnya. " Itu tadi mimpi atau sungguhan sih ? Gadis yang mengaku dewi cinta itu datang ke mimpiku dua kali, bahkan ia memarahiku. Jangan-jangan memang benar-benar sungguhan ?"

" Hey teme, ada suara rebut-ribut apa sih ?!" Tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan membuka pintu kamarnya paksa.

" Hey, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terpaku di lantai.

" Tidak apa-apa, hehehe.." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis di depan Naruto, yang sukses membuat semburat merah di pipi Naruto. " Ka—Kau kenapa ?"

" Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok—maaf, apakah kau bisa keluar dulu sebentar dari kamarku, aku harus bersiap-siap ke sekolah ," Ucap Sasuke, dan lagi-lagi tersenyum.

" Uhm—Baiklah.." Ucap Naruto, ia berjalan keluar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.  
' Aku harus bersikap baik pada siapapun. Termasuk musuhku sendiri ,' pikir Sasuke yang masih tampak tersenyum.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
